(C) Converse
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween ideal para Magnus Bane se resume en tres cosas: mucha gente, alcohol a raudales y la aparición de algún ligue ocasional que le haga pasar una buena noche. Las dos primeras ya las tiene, y al parecer la tercera acaba de entrar por la puerta. Aunque quizá debería haber añadido a su lista de requisitos que su ligue fuese un ser humano. [AU]


**Bien, ¡Hola!**  
 **Este one-shot es una sub especie de "Spin-off", "What if..." o como queráis llamarlo de mi anterior fic malec ("Doble moral"), y sin embargo la trama no se entremezcla en absoluto con el mismo ni viceversa.**  
 **Bueh, si leísteis ese fic sabréis más o menos de qué va la cosa, y si no... leedlo como un one-shot normal, porque no es necesario en absoluto haber leído el anterior para entenderlo ;)**

 ** **Aclaraciones: Esto es algo que siempre repito en mis fics y que seguiré repitiendo por los siglos de los siglos: cuando hablo de "Sebastian" me refiero a Sebastian Verlac, no a Jonathan C. Morgenstern. Por si acaso luego a alguien no le cuadra la descripción. ¡Ah! y como siempre, los fragmentos en cursiva son flashbacks. _  
_****

 ** **Ale ¡A leer!****

 ** _Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre vuestra parte._**

 **Dedicado a mi querida Nancy/Merry Weather/Zuly-Ang/SeñoritadibujotanbienaAlecquehagoqueIceseobsesionetodavíamás,**  
 **sin cuyo fanart sobre mi anterior fic nunca me hubiese animado a escribir esto ¡te adoro, mi artistaza malec predilecta!**

* * *

Había veces en las que ni siquiera comprendía cómo había llegado a ser como era. Las fiestas seguían divirtiéndole de vez en cuando, pero cada vez se sentía más vacío y aislado cuando la gente se marchaba. Ni tan siquiera su gato parecía demasiado apegado a él. Quizá debería haber comprado un perro, y no adoptar al minino más arisco que vio aquel día en la perrera. O puede que lo que necesitase fuese, simplemente, algo a lo que aferrarse.

La vida seguía avanzando a su alrededor mientras él se quedaba atrás, detenido para siempre en los sueños de vivir eternamente siendo un joven fiestero sin preocupaciones. Sueños que su mente adolescente le proporcionaba a los quince años, pero que ahora no eran más que un recuerdo que mejor le valdría olvidar.

Ahora, a los veintitrés, a poco menos de quince minutos de medianoche, no sabía ni cómo se sentía. La ansiedad y la excitación de preparar una fabulosa fiesta de Halloween se había ido desvaneciendo conforme la gente llegaba. Se encontraba solo de nuevo, perdido entre otra gente que, como él, se negaban a seguir avanzando en la madurez. Puede que Catarina y Tessa tuviesen razón cuando le sermonearon por haber abandonado la universidad.

Ya se había bebido más de la mitad de su quinta copa cuando lo vio por primera vez. Parecía fuera de lugar, desubicado. Ni tan siquiera iba mínimamente disfrazado, y su rostro mostraba una expresión a medio camino entre el aburrimiento y la resignación. Cuando uno de los cambiantes focos repartidos por la sala lo iluminó momentáneamente y Magnus pudo tener un fugaz pero inolvidable vistazo del joven supo que no podría dejarlo ir sin haberlo probado. Necesitaba tenerlo, saborear a ese precioso ser y hacerlo gritar de placer. Y esa extraña pero placentera necesidad súbita de sexo no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando el muchacho giró repentinamente su rostro y sus ojos esquivaron las decenas de cuerpos sudorosos que se balanceaban en la pista de baile, fijándose en él como atraídos por un resorte.

—Si tengo suerte no volveré a bajar. —Fue su único aviso a Ragnor, el extraño hombre al que podría considerar su mejor amigo.

Ragnor se había apalancado en la barra nada más llegar a la fiesta, y Magnus estaba prácticamente seguro de que no se movería del sitio hasta que todo hubiese acabado. Trató de recolocarse lo mejor posible los cuernos artificiales que había puesto sobre su cabeza y echó un último vistazo rápido a su indumentaria: pecho al descubierto repleto de purpurina y unos pantalones tan ceñidos que incluso a él se le dificultaba respirar. Perfecto ¿cómo podía no llamar la atención de su presa con lo irresistible que estaba?

—¿El de ojos azules? —Preguntó Ragnor (que había decidido pasar de disfrazarse e ir simplemente pintado entero de color verde, como un pitufo daltónico o algo por el estilo) mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada. —Es algo… mundano. Parece demasiado soso para tus estándares.

Magnus sonrió mientras el muchacho sorteaba con una gracia felina al resto de invitados y se acercaba pausada pero grácilmente hasta donde él se encontraba. Ragnor tenía razón en cuanto a la indumentaria que el pelinegro portaba, pero no podría estar más en desacuerdo con el resto ¿Mundano? ¿Soso? Su amigo necesitaba graduarse la vista urgentemente.

—Esas orejitas son algo sosas, cierto. Aunque lo hacen ver terriblemente tierno y encantador.

Ragnor le lanzó una última mirada extrañada antes de que Magnus dejase su vaso vacío sobre la barra y se marchase al encuentro del contrario.

* * *

Alec observó con curiosidad la mano que sujetaba su muñeca mientras el joven asiático tiraba de él escaleras arriba y seguidamente a través de varios pasillos y estancias, cada vez más lejos del ruido. La piel del humano era oscura, acaramelada, y brillaba por algo más que el sudor. Todo el joven parecía estar cubierto de brillantina, aunque no hasta el extremo de parecer sobrecargado. Tal y como estaba vestido y maquillado su primera impresión había sido creer que era uno de los de su raza. Obviamente se equivocó. Halloween era una noche divertida para salir a por alimento.

—Estás muy callado. —Habló su acompañante por primera vez desde que habían abandonado la bulliciosa sala de fiesta. —¿Te has arrepentido? ¿Quieres echarte atrás?

Su voz sonaba ansiosa aunque tratase de esconderlo. Era obvio que estaba muy necesitado, que Alec había conseguido atraparle aun sin quererlo. Odiaba no poder controlar sus malditas hormonas cuando necesitaba alimentarse.

—No. —Respondió, sonando quizás más antipático de lo que pretendía.

Habían llegado a una habitación que, sin ser excesivamente grande, tenía un tamaño más que considerable. Al fin el humano soltó su muñeca y, sin dirigirle una única mirada, se encaminó hacia un pequeño mueble-bar situado junto a la mesita de noche ¿quién guarda bebidas alcohólicas junto a su cama?

—¿Te apetece tomar algo…eh…?

—Alec. —Se presentó.

El humano dejó la botella de vodka que tenía en las manos sin llegar siquiera a servirse una copa para él mismo, como si repentinamente hubiese decidido que emborracharse era una mala idea. Extraño. Alec lo miró incluso con más interés que antes.

—¿Alec? ¿Un diminutivo o es tu verdadero nombre?

De nuevo, aquello fue extraño. Hacía años que nadie se interesaba en él lo suficiente como para que de verdad le importase su nombre. Normalmente en días como este cualquier persona a la que él se acercase estaba tan obnubilada que en lo que único que podía pensar era en llevárselo a la cama.

—Alexander. Pero prefiero simplemente Alec, si no te importa.

—Si insistes… —Ronroneó. —Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, preciosa criatura, y hoy eres mío.

Alec no puedo hacer más que sonreír.

Qué curiosa elección de palabras.

* * *

..

* * *

Magnus gruñó cuando Catarina abrió de golpe las cortinas de su dormitorio y la luz del mediodía entró a raudales por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Gruñó de nuevo cuando trató de moverse y notó su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Malditas fueran las resacas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas al móvil? —Le recriminó la enfermera con complejo de psicóloga. Debería añadir a su larga lista de tareas pendientes "buscar amigos con mi misma capacidad intelectual para que no me hagan sentir inferior al ser un inmaduro". —Ayer me tuviste todo el día preocupada por no saber nada de ti.

—Creíamos que el chico de la fiesta de Halloween había resultado ser un secuestrador en busca de un buen rescate. —Apuntó Ragnor. Magnus ni siquiera lo había visto, y hubiese preferido que siguiese así. Esa camisa que llevaba puesta era un atentado contra la moda y el buen gusto. —Tenía una pinta muy extraña.

Chico… ¿Chico?... Sí… Alexander, claro. Alec. Pequeños retazos de la noche anterior viajaron a su mente, haciendo que su adormecido cuerpo empezase a despertar de una forma que era cuanto menos vergonzosa teniendo en cuenta quién se encontraba en ese momento en su dormitorio ¿pero cómo no excitarse recordando al hombre que le había proporcionado el mejor orgasmo de su vida? Y, si nos fijamos en su elevado historial sexual, eso es decir mucho.

Espera.

—¿Ayer? ¿Qué día se supone que es hoy?

—Domingo, Magnus ¿vas a decirme de una vez dónde te metiste ayer?

El café preparado por Catarina le sabía a rayos, muy al contrario que otras veces. Seguía recordado el sabor de Alexander, teniéndolo grabado a fuego en su mente. Ahora cualquier cosa que probaba le parecía insípida y mustia ¿Qué tan acosador podía ser ese pensamiento? Se había acostado con él una noche, por Dios. La mejor de su vida, sí, ¡pero una única noche!

—Háblame más de ese chico.

Magnus no quiso contestarle de malas maneras, por lo que se dedicó a encogerse de hombros. No sabía nada de Alec porque había estado demasiado ocupado en tenerlo desnudo sobre su cama antes de que el otro se arrepintiera como para pensar en pedirle su número de teléfono o un mísero apellido por donde empezar a buscar. Y Alexander se había marchado en algún punto del día anterior sin dejar siquiera una nota. Bueno, sí: Magnus había hecho eso mismo cientos de veces ¡pero no tras una noche como la suya! La única razón que se le ocurría es que Alexander no hubiese disfrutado tanto como parecía.

—¿Magnus?

Pero eso, por supuesto, era imposible. Los gemidos que salían de su boca podrían ser fingidos, o incluso esas expresiones tan extremadamente calientes. Pero nadie puede fingir las reacciones espontáneas del cuerpo, y el orgasmo masculino no era algo que pudiese fingirse ¿¡Y entonces por qué infiernos el chico se había ido sin despedirse!? Desquiciante.

Un sonoro golpe sobre la encimera lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Magnus! —Le recriminó Catarina.

—¿¡Qué!? —Le respondió él en el mismo tono reprobatorio. Puede que no hubiese estado prestando atención a su amiga, pero ella le había sacado de sus ensoñaciones con cierto pelinegro misterioso, que era mucho peor.

Catarina pareció percibir su extraño estado de humor, porque ella misma comenzó a relajarse y adoptar un tono mucho más compasivo y conciliador.

—¿Es por el chico de anoche? —¿Chico? Magnus solo recordaba a un dios del sexo, y no a ningún "chico".

—Se ha marchado sin siquiera despedirse, ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Por qué haría él algo así? —No solo Catarina, sino que incluso Ragnor se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada con el ceño fruncido. —A ver: sé que yo lo he hecho infinitas veces y seguramente lo volveré a hacer otras mil más, pero-

—Pero no es algo que siente bien —Lo interrumpió Catarina. —¿verdad? A ver si ahora que parece ser que es a ti a quien han molestado te vas a poner en plan romántico. Es bueno que de vez en cuando recibas de tu propia medicina, para que recapacites.

—A mí no me importa si la persona con la que me he acostado se marcha cuando hemos terminado. Si lo hace por voluntad propia me ahorro saliva en tener que echarlos yo mismo.

—¿Y entonces…? —Le animó.

El sonido de la porcelana al chocar contra el suelo y romperse en mil pedazos mandó otro ramalazo de dolor a sus ya de por si palpitantes sienes. Magnus lanzó un gruñido a Ragnor, que lo ignoró completamente y cogió otra de sus delicadas tazas de porcelana china artesanal para seguir entreteniéndose haciendo malabares.

—Había algo distinto en él. —Intentó dar por concluida la conversación. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar y su cuerpo seguía anormalmente agotado.

—¿Que se presentó en una fiesta de Halloween sin disfraz ni invitación alguna y consiguió llevarse a la cama al anfitrión de la misma sin necesitar abrir la boca siquiera?

Magnus sonrió, enternecido por el recuerdo.

—No le hacía falta llevar un disfraz provocativo para lograr seducir a nadie. —Solo unos magníficos ojos azules, un sedoso cabello negro, y un rostro y cuerpo cincelados por los ángeles. —Y te repito que esas orejitas era condenadamente dulces.

Ragnor lo miró con una expresión de extrañeza que pocas veces lograba abrirse paso en sus facciones casi permanentemente inexpresivas.

—¿Orejitas?

...

 _—Si insistes… —Ronroneé. —Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, preciosa criatura, y hoy eres mío._

 _Su labio se curvó en una sonrisa divertida, puede que la primera sonrisa verdadera que Magnus había conseguido vislumbrar… de momento._

 _—Es un placer, señor Bane._

 _—Llámame Magnus, preciosidad. Y créeme cuando te digo que el placer todavía no ha llegado._

 _La sonrisa se convirtió pronto en una curiosa carcajada. Los enormes ojos azules se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimitas provocadas por la risa, todo su rostro iluminado. Magnus nunca había visto nada tan hermoso._

 _—No eres para nada el tipo de hombre que suelo escoger. —Dijo cuando al fin se serenó, ocultando esa hermosa sonrisa tras una más mucho más discreta._

 _—¿Y qué tipo de hombre sueles escoger?_

Dio una vuelta más y suspiró pesadamente. De nuevo. Su cuerpo entero ardía y seguía sintiéndose cansado ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Catarina se había marchado hacía horas, asegurándole que no era fiebre lo que él tenía. Recordar la bronca que su amiga le había echado cuando se enteró de su descuido lo atormentaba ¿y si tenía razón? ¿y si la maldita obnubilación que lo había cegado aquella noche resultaba ser fatal? Sería francamente extraño que así fuese, pues ninguna enfermedad podía manifestarse tan rápidamente…¿cierto? Igualmente mañana Catarina había prometido conseguirle una cita para un chequeo completo con la máxima discreción. Si lograba librarse de esto juraba comprar todas las existencias de condones de la ciudad y guardar un centenar en cada habitación de su casa. Por si acaso.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su mente aturullada viajaba una y otra vez hasta las profundidades azules de unos ojos que solo había alcanzado a ver una vez.

 _Ambos estaban acostados sobre la gran cama, disfrutando de la mutua compañía apaciblemente, para gran extrañeza del más alto. Mientras que Magnus tan solo había perdido su camisa, Alexander se hallaba completamente desnudo sobre él, su cabeza reposando a un lado de su vientre mientras su mano acariciaba sutilmente toda la piel que alcanzaba. Magnus era menos recatado: sus manos estaba única y exclusivamente centradas en acariciar y amasar su precioso culo. Definitivamente debía ser un ángel, porque unos glúteos tan perfectos no podían ser humanos._

 _—¿Prefieres arriba o abajo? —Su suave voz aterciopelada le hizo estremecer. La pálida mano seguía acariciando su vientre desnudo, entreteniéndose en su ombligo con interés, como si el simple hecho de poseer un ombligo hiciera a Magnus especial._

 _—Con tal de tenerte conmigo haré lo que tú me pidas._

 _Magnus tragó grueso cuando la mirada de Alexander se alzó y se clavó en sus ojos. Sus ojos azules quemaban como el hielo más puro, mandándole pequeños escalofríos que calentaban todo su ser._

Mierda ¿acaso no podría volver a conciliar el sueño sin tener que fantasear con él?

...

—Tienes mala cara.

—No he dormido bien. —Contestó Magnus mientras trataba de contener un bostezo.

Y en el fondo no era del todo mentira. No había dormido; ni bien, ni mal.

—Lo normal es que los resultados tarden unas semanas si no hay signos evidentes de enfermedad, pero haré todo lo posible para agilizar el proceso. —Catarina parecía exhausta, como una madre cuidando de su atolondrado hijo adolescente. —Me preocupas, Magnus. Algo en ti no está bien últimamente.

No le hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera: ya lo sabía.

* * *

...

* * *

El ruido en estos lugares siempre era ensordecedor. Nunca llegaría a comprender por qué a los mortales parecía gustarles tanto meterse en espacios diminutos rodeados de gente alcoholizada y con música horrible rompiendo sus tímpanos. ¿Sería cosa de humanos? No… a él no le hubiesen gustado estos sitios ni tan siquiera en tales circunstancias.

—¿Vienes a tomar lo de siempre? —Preguntó Raphael.

Alec miró con abatimiento al segundo al mando de los vampiros de Nueva York. Raphael estaba apoyado en la barra sobre sus antebrazos con una copa de alguna sustancia roja en la copa que había frente a él. Seguramente no se tratara de un _Bloody Mary_ al uso.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que vigilarme?

Raphael se encogió de hombros.

—Hago lo que se me ordena, como todos. —Alec no podría asegurarlo, pero Raphael parecía casi tan molesto con el ambiente como él mismo. —Ella está preocupada. Asegura que las últimas semanas has estado actuando extraño.

¿Y qué, exactamente, podía considerarse raro para ellos?

—Márchate. —Instó al vampiro. —Y dile a mi hermana que se meta en sus propios asuntos.

Raphael no pareció escucharle, ya que siguió permaneciendo en la misma postura, como si nada. Alec suspiró y le dio una última mirada desaprobatoria antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

Era otra noche más, una maldita semana que tachar en un calendario de páginas infinitas. Isabelle no debía estar preocupada. No más que de costumbre, al menos. Seguía sin encontrarle sentido a su existencia, nunca se lo había encontrado.

O eso pensaba.

Una mano lo agarró de la muñeca, sobresaltándole.

—¿Alexander?

* * *

Había sido una semana espantosa. La soledad le había pesado más que nunca; sentía una opresión en el pecho atenazándole a cada suspiro. Y lo peor de todo es que no se trataba de su simple desasosiego habitual, sino de algo mucho más profundo.

Aquellos preciosos ojos azules no salían de su mente ni un segundo. Lo perseguían en sueños e incluso cuando no estaba dormido, atormentándolo. Necesitaba volver a saber de él, y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Si hubiese sabido que nada más rendirse y cejar en su búsqueda iba a toparse con él, lo hubiese hecho mucho antes.

—¿Alexander? —Inquirió.

No es como si de verdad le hubiese hecho falta preguntar, ¿cómo iba a confundirle con otro? Pero tampoco es como si supiese qué más decir ¿se acordaría siquiera de él?

Magnus sonrió al notar el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del contrario cuando lo tomó de la muñeca. Había cierta satisfacción en notar que él no era el único en shock tras el reencuentro.

—¿Señor Bane?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Obviamente el ojiazul no lo había olvidado.

—Magnus, ¿recuerdas?

Alexander asintió, a todas luces algo incómodo ¿Acaso la alegría era solo unilateral?

Un repentino golpe en su espalda fruto de algún bailarín que probablemente llevaría varias copas de más lo hizo abrir la mano de forma instintiva y soltar la muñeca que tenía apresada. Magnus se volvió durante tan solo dos segundos para tratar de echarle la bronca al desgraciado cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al ojiazul tratar de escabullirse.

—¡Y una mierda! —Exclamó para sí mismo. Lo que le faltaba ya, que lo torearan.

Alexander era rápido, muy rápido. Alcanzó la puerta de salida rápidamente y salió al exterior. Magnus no se rindió, si embargo. No es como si pudiese hacerlo, de todos modos. Lo siguió de lejos por entre otras tres largas y oscuras callejuelas antes de arribar a un callejón sin salida. Parpadeó varias veces, confuso. Había venido por aquí, estaba seguro. Hacía diez segundos que Alec había doblado la esquina hasta aquí.

—Definitivamente debo dejar de beber tanto.

* * *

Alec caminaba de un lado para otro, inquieto.

Nunca le habían reconocido. Nunca. Supuestamente esa era una de las "maravillosas" cualidades de los de su raza, el obnubilar tanto a los humanos que al día siguiente poco recordasen del sexo con él. Algún que otro mundano de vez en cuando recordaba un fragmento o dos de la experiencia; la experiencia casi completa, si eran especialmente abiertos de mente al mundo oculto ¿pero recordar detalles completos hasta el punto de poder reconocerle? Es no era nada normal, y lo asustaba como el infierno. Un humano normal hubiese caído de inmediato en la conclusión de que todo fue un sueño muy vívido y jamás volvería a pensar en ello. Un humano normal no podría recordar su nombre.

—Tu hermana parecía tener razón. —Alec se dio la vuelta rápidamente, enojado. —¿quién era él?

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

—Cállate de una vez, Raphael.

* * *

...

* * *

Nada de lo que se probaba ese día lo convencía. La ropa parecía quedarle demasiado ajustada, o demasiado ancha; demasiado llamativa o digna de un funeral. No había absolutamente nada presentable. O puede que el que no estuviese presentable ese día fuera él.

Salió de su undécima tienda hecho una fiera, lanzándole malas miradas incluso a personas que tan solo se habían cruzado en su campo visual por casualidad y a las que no había visto en su vida.

Alexander le había dado esquinazo la noche anterior ¡a él! La primera vez que lo dejó tirado podría haberlo pasado por alto, ¿pero escapar de Magnus como si él no fuese más que un simple acosador cuando se acercó a hablarle? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al muchacho? Tenía que esconder algo a la fuerza, y lamentablemente eso le hacía incluso más atractivo a sus ojos. Su maldito cerebro con afanes autodestructivos acabaría por darle un jodido disgusto más pronto que tarde.

* * *

Cientos de emociones distintas animaron su rostro en escasos minutos. Por norma general los humanos eran emotivos y variables, cambiantes; pero este humano en concreto debía llevarse la palma. Un momento estaba sonriendo bobamente ante el escaparate de la tienda de mascotas y al minuto siguiente salía enfurecido de los probadores, tan solo para mostrarse hechizado segundos después frente a los dulces de la cafetería. Alec no sabía qué faceta le atraía más, y eso era algo peligroso. Ya se había acostado una vez con él y no podría volver a hacerlo. Con la suerte que tenía, su Consejo lo detectaría al instante y acabaría peor que muerto. Ya había visto cómo actuaban esos monstruos.

Le había vuelto a tocar enfurruñarse. Magnus salió de una tienda que parecía extremadamente lujosa con cara de malas pulgas, mirándose como un niño malcriado al que sus padres habían privado de sus caprichos. No pudo evitar sonreír. De entre todos los humanos irritantes Magnus debía de ser el peor, y aun así seguía sin conseguir repeler a Alec como las personas de su clase solían. Había algo que le inspiraba ternura en esa simple y a la vez compleja criatura.

El leve rastro de furia se convirtió en un torbellino cuando su mirada recayó en Alec. Curiosamente esa era una opción que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Alexander odiaba llamar la atención. Cuando Magnus llegó frente a él supo que fue un error garrafal acercarse al humano en un lugar público.

—¿Hoy no vas a salir corriendo? ¿O estás esperando a que me acerque lo suficiente para poder tenerme a tus pies como un perrito? —Le gritaba con aires de diva ofendida que le otorgaba un aspecto muy gracioso. Alec hubiese podido reír de no ser porque las personas más cercanas a ellos miraban sin disimulo la escena. Sentía su rostro arder. Magnus, sin embargo, siguió a lo suyo: —Vale que poseas una belleza angelical y seas un dios del sexo, mas eso no te otorga ningún derecho a-

Alec intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía simplemente para acallarle, pero era difícil afirmar tal cosa teniendo el sabor de esos labios hechizando su mente. Magnus pareció derretirse con su beso, y para Alec repentinamente las normas de su Consejo habían perdido toda su importancia.

* * *

Había ruido, mucho ruido. Una discusión, al parecer. Entre la neblina del sueño Magnus no podía llegar a comprender de qué demonios estaban hablando ni quiénes eran. Le pareció estar volviendo al pasado, a esas mañanas de su infancia cuando las discusiones entre sus padres lo hacían saltar de la cama para esconderse en el armario. No eran buenos días.

Hoy, sin embargo, de lo que tenía miedo era de abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo parecía embriagado por una extraña calidez que lo recorría por completo como una corriente eléctrica, avivándole al tiempo que lo adormecía. Era una sensación extraña, pero placentera. Y tampoco hubiese querido levantarse igualmente. Dormir abrazado a su ángel ojiazul era una delicia que solo había podido experimentar una vez con anterioridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se movieron con rapidez hasta enfocarse en su acompañante. Se hallaba acostado en una cama desconocida de una habitación desconocida, la mitad de su cuerpo reposando sobre Alexander, a quien Magnus se aferraba como un pequeño koala necesitado de sustento. El ojiazul permanecía recostado, apoyando su espalda sobre almohadones para mantenerse erguido mientras seguía discutiendo calmadamente con alguien a quien Magnus ni tan siquiera había tenido la mínima intención de vislumbrar. Estaba prácticamente acostado sobre el que había sido el objeto de sus más profundos anhelos durante la última semana. Y podría asegurar que se encontraba desnudo. Se maldijo internamente; si de verdad había vuelto a acostarse con Alexander y no lo recordaba no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Su ángel en cuestión pareció percatarse de su despertar, porque agachó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Magnus gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando al fin logró hundirse de nuevo en esas profundidades azules.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya estás despierto? —A Magnus esa pregunta le pareció una tremenda gilipollez ¿acaso parecía dormido? —Llevas horas yendo y viniendo de la inconsciencia. Me tenías preocupado. —Le aclaró.

Magnus no recordaba tales idas y venidas, aunque tampoco es como si le importase demasiado ¿estaría dispuesto Alexander a repetir sea lo que sea que ocurriese antes de que él acabase misteriosamente desmayado? Lo último que podía recordar eran los cálidos labios de Alexander devorando los suyos propios. Podrían empezar por ahí, por ejemplo.

—El mundano puede irse al infierno, Alec.

Magnus hizo un mohín cuando finalmente Alec retiró su mirada de él para desviarla hacia un rubio teñido con pintas de insufrible que había en pie frente a la cama donde ellos se encontraban. Al menos Magnus pudo tener la satisfacción de continuar con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Alexander mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban con las del contrario. Tuvo que contenerse para no ronronear.

Ronronear.

—Me encantan tus orejitas. —Le dijo al pelinegro mientras volvía de nuevo su vista hacia él.

Su voz sonaba atontada. Y ahora que lo pensaba él se notaba atontado. Sus pensamientos cada vez parecían más volubles y menos concisos mientras alzaba una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Alexander.

—Son preciosas. —Insistió.

—¿Es siempre así de idiota o te has sobrepasado con él? —Escuchó hablar al otro muchacho presente. —¿Y cómo es que puede verte?

¿Cómo no iba a verle? Lo difícil era mantener su vista alejada de Alexander, no al contrario. El rubio cada vez le parecía más imbécil.

—Duerma, señor Bane. Yo cuidaré de usted.

«Llámame Magnus» quiso decirle. Lamentablemente su mente parecía ir por su cuenta y decidió que lo más importante era volver a dormir.

* * *

—Se te ha ido completamente la cabeza. —Se quejó Jace mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre la escasa zona libre a los pies de la cama. —Esto es una locura. Nunca creí que tú caerías en algo así.

—Yo no he caído en nada. —Le respondió calmadamente. —Y creo recordar que yo te comenté a ti algo parecido cuando Clary entró en tu vida.

Alec acarició con mimo el pelo de la revoltosa criatura que tenía durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Él mismo se había encargado de limpiar y desenredar su cabello, que ahora se extendía suave y sedoso por sus sábanas. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que era sexy, deseable. Pero ahora también podía apreciar lo hermoso que era.

—Yo conocía a Clary. Hablé con Clary durante meses, Alec.

—Sí: estuviste meses rondando a la chica de tus sueños mientras te acostabas con otras a sus espaldas para poder seguir viviendo. Lo tuyo fue muy correcto y normal todo.

—Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no son así de simples, Alec. No me vengas ahora con tus estúpidos sermones.

—No te sermoneo, hermano. —Magnus soltó un quejidito cuando Alec estiró juguetonamente de la punta de su nariz. Lindo. —Estoy exponiendo unos hechos ya acontecidos. Quien me sermonea, si no me equivoco, eres tú.

Jace se levantó una vez más, volviendo a su anterior caminata a lo largo de la habitación. Así, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos salvajes y llenos de la determinación de proteger a los suyos, Jace parecía un ángel vengador. Qué curiosa ironía del destino que fuese justo lo contrario a un ser celestial.

—¿Entonces vas Marcarle? Sabes que solo podemos realizar un Sello cada ciento cincuenta años. No lo desperdicies en alguien a lo tonto.

Alec rodó los ojos, hastiado. En sus más de cuatrocientos años nunca había reclamado a un humano como suyo ¿a qué se refería entonces con "desperdiciar"?

—No voy a hacerlo, Jace.

—No puedes tener retenido a un humano, y sabes que no podrás volver a tener sexo con él sin que acabe habiendo consecuencias ¿quieres que el Consejo te haga lo mismo que a _él_?

Alec se tensó por completo, llegando incluso a cortar todo contacto físico con su compañero de cama mientras se ponía en pie.

—Sabes que no debes tocar ese tema.

—Intento protegerte, Alec.

Alec se tensó, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sacar el tema de Sebastian así por las buenas era un golpe muy bajo, y Jace lo sabía.

Él no era débil, y se estaba cansando de que todo el mundo tratase de protegerle.

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. El sol no brillaba demasiado todavía, ¿desde cuándo madrugaba él voluntariamente? Giró el rostro hacia su mesilla de noche derecha, donde se encontraba el despertador. Las ocho y media de la mañana. Gimió pesadamente mientras escondía el rostro bajo la almohada. A esa hora no debería estar permitido que la gente estuviese despierta.

Se levantó a trompicones y cogió una camiseta cualquiera de su cómoda. Había algo, algo que su mente trataba de recordar y al mismo tiempo intentaba olvidar. Era una sensación extraña, agobiante. Lo único que podía recordar a ciencia cierta era que Alexander había estado con él, y de nuevo el maldito mocoso del demonio había desaparecido ¿tenía algo en contra de su casa, tal vez? ¿Y cuándo exactamente había llegado él a su casa? Necesitaba un buen café.

Recorrió los pasillos y habitaciones vacías con pesadez. Quizá debería pensar en vender esta maldita casa. Era un lugar demasiado grande para una única persona, y el enorme espacio desocupado lo único que hacía era hacerle sentir más vacío. Podría mudarse. Londres, tal vez. O más cerca, incluso ¿Brooklyn? Siempre le gustó la zona. Podría ser-

Magnus lanzó un chillido no demasiado masculino, sorprendido. Alexander también pareció sorprenderse, porque sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la taza que sostenía en sus manos resbaló hasta chocarse con estrépito contra el suelo. Alec bajó la vista y la fijó en el destrozo. Magnus observó con fascinación cómo el rostro del ojiazul se tornaba escarlata.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Mierda. Había tratado de autoconvencerse de que el Alexander perfecto y etéreo era una especie de invento de su aturulla imaginación, que pretendía ensalzar al hombre porque sabía que Magnus nunca podría volver a tenerlo. Lamentablemente resultaba ser al contrario: era incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

—Alexander. —Lo nombró. Y ni él mismo sabía si era un llamado o la simple necesidad de saborear la palabra.

—Es "Alec", señor Bane. —Lo corrigió.

—Es "Magnus", Alec. —Le siguió el juego.

Esa hermosa sonrisa tímida acudió a su rostro, y Magnus pudo comprobar, encantado, que era una auténtica sonrisa, pues pudo vislumbrar el brillo en sus zafiros.

Alexander se movió hacia el fregadero, donde tomó una bayeta antes de volver a su anterior posición y agacharse para tratar de arreglar el estropicio. A Magnus le hubiese gustado ayudarle, pero no tenía ni idea ni de cómo se usaba una escoba. La última vez que trató de usarla acabó rompiendo la mitad de la vajilla que había pertenecido a su abuela. Su madre le prohibió terminantemente volver a acercarse a cualquier herramienta de trabajo, y él no había tenido ningún problema en acatar tal orden. Cuando su ojiazul terminó de pasar la fregona repentinamente se sintió un inútil.

—Gracias. —Le dijo ¿gracias por recoger el destrozo? ¿Gracias por no marcharte esta vez? ¿Gracias por ser tan malditamente sexy?

Alexander se encogió de hombros y le dedicó otra tímida sonrisa.

—¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

Definitivamente había algo diferente en él. Magnus lo guió hasta una sala de estar bastante más pequeña a la principal, pero también más privada. Alec podía sentir el deseo del humano haciendo mella en el suyo propio. Estaba claro que Magnus quería llevarlo de nuevo a la cama del mismo modo que era obvio que también ansiaba saber más de Alec ¿pero qué deseaba saber? ¿Hasta qué punto sería realmente correcto contarle? O mejor aún: ¿hasta qué punto le creería? Los humanos eran tan simples y a la vez tan complicados…

Cuando Alec se sentó en el mullido sillón color cereza se sintió repentinamente cohibido. Necesitaba saber qué sabía Magnus y se iría, nada más. Seguramente era un humano dotado de la Visión. Descartaría que es una amenaza, le borraría la memoria y se marcharía a su casa a seguir con su vida infinita en soledad. Preciosas expectativas. Quiso negarse a sí mismo que las palabras de Jace le habían afectado, pero no pudo.

—¿De qué querías hablar, preciosidad?

Magnus se sentó presionándose contra él, violando de forma intencionada el espacio personal de Alec. Ni siquiera tuvo recato alguno cuando colocó una mano sobre el muslo de Alec y comenzó a acariciarlo. El ojiazul no sabía qué le sorprendía más: que el contacto no le molestase o que no tuviese ganas de estrangular al humano por llamarle por apodos tan ridículos.

—¿Qué recuerdas de la noche de Halloween? —Preguntó intentando distraerse.

La mano de Magnus se detuvo momentáneamente mientras se llevaba la otra al rostro en gesto pensativo.

—A ti. —Alec clavó sus ojos en él, pero Magnus había bajado sus párpados y suspiraba con aire soñador. —Tu suave piel, tus besos, tus gemidos. —Alec se sintió sonrojar, cosa que no debería suceder ¿cómo podía un ser como él sonrojarse por simples palabras? —Y también recuerdo que no te quedaste.

La pequeña burbujita explotó. El Magnus encantador y sexy se marchó para dar paso a un enfurruñado veinteañero que lo miraba con altanería.

—¿Qué?

—Te marchaste sin despedirte. —Dijo. Alec pudo notar la rabia que destilaban sus tranquilas palabras, lo que le resultó incluso más extraño. —¿Y el otro día? ¿A qué se debió tu huida? No pretendía forzarte a nada. Un simple "no me interesas" hubiese bastado ¿Y dónde diablos te metiste?

Esto no iba bien. Se supone que él era el que debía preguntar, no al contrario.

—Tenía que marcharme. No fue por tu causa, te lo aseguro. —La mirada de Magnus dejó claro que no se lo creía. Ni tan siquiera había conseguido convencerse a sí mismo con sus palabras, para qué engañarse. Alec suspiró, derrotado. —Es cierto: huía de ti.

Magnus tomó a Alec de la barbilla, alzando su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Era curioso. Los labios de Magnus pronunciaban palabras, pero lo que en realidad parecían querer decir era "bésame".

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

Pregunta complicada.

—¿Eres abierto de mente? —Pregunto Alec al tiempo que desviaba la vista. La necesidad de volver a sentir el sabor de esos labios iba a acabar metiéndole en un buen lío.

Una sonrisa ladeada.

—Soy bisexual, dulzura.

No era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería.

* * *

Magnus siguió tamborileando los dedos sobre su pierna mientras miraba a Alexander fijamente. Había tenido la esperanza de que las locuras del ojiazul fueran causadas por los nervios o por un excentricismo que pudiese resultar encantador. Desde luego no se esperaba que estuviese loco de verdad.

—Así que… eres un demonio. —Dijo tentativamente.

Magnus podía saber perfectamente que su expresión trasmitía incluso mejor que sus palabras los sentimientos encontrados que tenían lugar en su interior. Y eso que todavía no se había percatado de que debería estar aterrado al estar encerrado en una sala insonorizada de una mansión donde vivía él a solas con un hombre con lo que parecía ser esquizofrenia.

—Eso he dicho.

Alec, por su parte, parecía de lo más normal. Seguía mirando a Magnus con el mismo rostro apacible y aparentemente relajado desde hacía media hora. O le estaba tomando el pelo a la perfección o Magnus debería empezar a correr ya para salvar su vida.

—¿Y estás aquí para matarme?

Es curioso que hasta hace unos días estuviese hastiado de su vida y ahora repentinamente le pareciese completamente perfecta. Que estuviese aburrido de vivir no significaba que quisiese morir, cielo santo.

Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Pues porque supuestamente eso es lo que hacían los demonios, ¿no? Alec frunció todavía más el ceño, haciéndole entender que sabía qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. —¿No has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho, cierto?

—Lo he hecho. —Y todo parecía cada vez más enrevesado y digno de un auténtico psicópata de algún capítulo de _C.S.I, Mentes Criminales o Caso abierto._

—Soy un íncubo, señor Bane. No voy a hacerte ningún daño, mis leyes lo prohíben.

—Magnus. —Corrigió este automáticamente. Como si eso fuese importante ahora. —Dijiste que eras un demonio. La palabra "íncubo" no tiene sentido para mí.

Alexander pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, como si el hecho de que Magnus no conociese tal tecnicismo fuese algo completamente insólito.

—Significa que nos alimentamos de los humanos a través del sexo, robándoles parte de su energía para adaptarla como propia. Esa energía es lo que nos permite seguir viviendo eternamente.

Oh. Parpadeó varias veces, digiriendo la nueva información. ¿Morir a base de orgasmos podía ser tan malo? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? O quizás simplemente seguía tomándole el pelo. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

—¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas tener sexo conmigo para alimentarte? —Mira por dónde, pero eso no le resultaba en absoluto horripilante.

—No. Yo ya me alimenté de ti, no puedo volver a hacerlo.

Oh, santa mierda. Eso sí sería un problema. El chico estaba como una maldita cabra, pero su atractivo seguía siendo innegable. Y si decía que no quería hacerle daño…

—Podrías repetir. —Deslizó su mano de nuevo al muslo de Alexander, mandando la sutileza muy muy lejos. Cuanto antes se lo llevase a la cama y lo tirase de su casa, antes acabaría toda esta tontería.

Alexander se alzó de golpe, huyendo de su contacto como si le quemase. El ojiazul comenzó a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro, lanzándole miradas ansiosas a Magnus cuando parecía acordarse de la presencia del mismo.

—No me crees. —Afirmó. Magnus rodó los ojos ¿quién se creería semejante disparate? —Creo que me equivoqué contigo. Puede que simplemente tengas una memoria prodigiosa o algo así, por eso recordaste lo sucedido la noche de Halloween.

¿Memoria prodigiosa? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el cumpleaños de Ragnor, y eso que lo conocía de toda la vida. A su amigo le solía molestar mucho que no lo felicitase.

—¿Tú me creerías si yo te dijese que soy un duendecillo de los bosques?

El ceño de Alexander volvió a fruncirse, y a Magnus le costó admitir que resultaba tremendamente encantador verle haciendo expresiones que a la mayoría de la gente le restarían atractivo. Y también estaba el hecho de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con nerviosismo, cosa que a Magnus le recordaba más de una escena subidita de tono sucedida en esa misma casa.

 _Alexander seguía mirándole desde arriba, con sus penetrantes ojos brillando con fuerza en la semioscuridad._

 _—¿Prefieres que sea yo quien te penetre… —Susurró sedosamente contra sus labios. Magnus gimió, deseoso de volver a besarle. Alexander pareció sentir la misma imperiosa necesidad, porque cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Cuando pareció calmarse, prosiguió: —… o penetrarme tú?_

 _Magnus gruñó. No había tenido una decisión tan complicada en toda su vida._

 _Las protuberancias en la cabeza de Alexander se echaron para atrás cuando Magnus comenzó a acariciarlas, tal y como sucedía con las orejas de_ Presidente _cuando se deja-_

Imposible.

—Tú no eres ningún duende. Mira, sé que es una locura, pero necesito que intentes aunque sea por un segundo meterte en la situación y-

—Alexander, —Lo interrumpió Magnus. Imposible. Debías ser cosa de su imaginación, ¿no? —¿en mi fiesta de Halloween te habías disfrazado?

—¿Disfrazado? —Alec detuvo su paseo. Sus ojos repentinamente volvían a parecer vivos y lo miraban con satisfacción. —No. Ni siquiera suelo acordarme de las estúpidas celebraciones humanas, que cada vez son más numerosas y por un motivo más absurdo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué recuerdas?

Magnus tragó grueso. Tal vez iba más borracho de lo que imaginaba aquella noche, ¿pero y entonces por qué absolutamente todo el resto del encuentro estaba tan claro en su mente? Y no era la única vez que las había visto, lo tenía claro. Aunque los recuerdos no querían volver podía jurar que era así.

—Dime por favor que me drogaste y lo que había sobresaliendo de tu cabeza fueron imaginaciones mías.

Algo en su sonrisa complacida le dejó claro que no había habido alucinógenos de por medio.

...

...

Catarina siguió garabateando en sus papeles mientras le soltaba de memorieta los resultados de un informe del que él ya se había olvidado completamente. Al parecer esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, porque se quedó durante dos minutos completos mirando fijamente a Magnus. Para cuando él se percató de lo que Catarina quería ya habían pasado otros dos. Su cerebro no parecía querer procesar las cosas adecuadamente los últimos días.

—Ah, vale. Gracias.

Catarina parecía incluso más escéptica de lo normal. Solía pasar completamente de sus problemas a no ser que fueran por motivo de salud, por lo que Magnus pudo deducir que tenía que tener el aspecto de un zombie. O al menos así era como se sentía por dentro.

—Creí que estarías más feliz al saber que estabas limpio.

—Y lo estoy. Gracias, Catarina.

El problema es que ya lo sabía desde hacía varios días. Concretamente desde que el demonio con el que se había acostado le explicó que los de su raza no pueden ni padecer ni transmitir ETS ¿pero cómo explicarle eso a su amiga sin que ella fuese de inmediato a llamar a alguno de sus compañeros y lo llevasen a rastras al ala psiquiátrica del hospital?

* * *

La semana de plazo se había cumplido la noche anterior, pero Alec había sido incapaz de decidirse a acudir o no. Finalmente se le había hecho tan tarde que para cuando llegó a casa del humano éste ya se había dormido. No había podido reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para despertarle.

Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo deambulando por una casa vacía. Una casa enorme, por cierto. Cuando él era humano tan solo la realeza podía permitirse tales excentricidades ¿exactamente a qué se dedicaría el señor Bane si podía permitirse semejante mansión en plena Nueva York?

Un fuerte portazo proveniente de una zona que aún no había explorado llamó su atención. Por lo que había podido averiguar, la única compañía que el humano solía tener por aquí era un pequeño gato que parecía huir de cualquiera que tratase de acercarse demasiado a él. Oh, y las variopintas parejas sexuales que no solían volver una vez abandonaban la casa. Alec se preguntó en más de una ocasión cómo podía ser que Magnus no fuese un Candidato, uno de los humanos que, al igual que le sucedió a él, llegarían a convertirse en íncubos si tenían la mala suerte de toparse con otro demonio. Desde luego a Magnus le iría mucho mejor que a él mismo, ya que él parecía disfrutar del sexo sin compromiso de igual modo.

La zona en cuestión resultó ser un enorme invernadero. Alec entró sin mucho convencimiento. Pese a que desde que dejó de ser humano sus alergias se habían esfumado seguía sin resultarle agradable acercarse a lugares con demasiadas flores.

—Te esperaba ayer ¿en el infierno no tenéis reloj?

Alec frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo cuando al fin se encontró con él. Magnus se encontraba balaceándose perezosamente es una especie de columpio colgado entre dos especímenes de algún tipo de árbol tropical y estaba borracho sin duda alguna. O por lo menos se había tomado unas tres copas de más. A las doce de la mañana de un día de diario. Increíble.

—¿Y te has emborrachado por el disgusto? —Era una idea absurda, pero más absurdo que la situación a la que se enfrentaba ahora mismo…

—No estoy borracho. Catarina nunca me hubiese dejado emborracharme a estas horas. —Refunfuñó el otro mientras se arrellanaba todavía más si cabe en el asiento. —Lo que estoy es esperando por una explicación. Si quedo con un demonio al que se supone que debo entregar toda mi confianza lo mínimo que pido es que acuda cuando hemos quedado, digo yo.

* * *

Decir que estaba enfadado era decir poco. Alexander se había colado en su vida de forma repentina, sin aviso alguno, cambiando todo cuanto Magnus daba por sentado en tan solo unos instantes. Y encima lo había dejado tirado la noche anterior. Se había pasado toda la semana pensando en él y todo el día preparándose mentalmente para la conversación y él no había aparecido.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Lo cierto era que no, no estaba enfadado con él. Y precisamente eso es lo que le hacía enfurecerse de aquella manera. A cualquier otra persona la habría odiado de inmediato, y sin embargo lo único que sintió cuando vio aparecer a Alexander por la puerta del invernadero fue alivio al cerciorarse de que no lo había olvidado. Completa y absolutamente patético.

—¿Acaso no debería? —Le recriminó. Alec pareció avergonzado. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y desvió su vista hasta el suelo. A Magnus no podría haberle parecido más hermoso ni intentándolo. —Ven aquí.

Sus brillantes zafiros parpadearon repetidamente, mirándole con una mezcla de aturdimiento y sorpresa, sin saber cómo tomarse sus repentinos cambios de humor. Bueno, si planeaba seguir a su alrededor tendría que acostumbrarse a su personalidad variable. Y Magnus tenía la total intención de hacer que Alexander se quedase junto a él mucho tiempo, demonio o no.

Alec se acercó con paso vacilante hasta quedar frente a él. Parecía vestido exactamente con la ropa que llevaba las anteriores veces que lo había visto; todo de negro y con las mangas del suéter demasiado gastadas ¿los íncubos no tendrían sastres? O quizás eran como los fantasmas y no podía volver a cambiarse de ropa una vez dejaban de ser humanos, condenados a vivir para siempre con las prendas con las que murieron. Urg. Sus estúpidos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el ojiazul comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, mirándole con preocupación y afecto. Magnus no pudo evitar suspirar ante el contacto.

—Siento no haber aparecido ayer. —Se disculpó. Y por su expresión estaba claro que lo sentía de veras, no como las disculpas vacías que soltaba la mayoría de la gente con tal de contentarte y conseguir lo que desean. —Estaba muy nervioso; no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si querrías hablar conmigo cuando has tenido tanto tiempo para pensar. Este tiempo se me ha hecho eterno, y no quería llegar aquí y que tú me echases porque te habías dado cuenta de que no es bueno estar a mi lado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. No era el único al que la semana se le había antojado eterna, ni el único que ayer por la tarde tenía ganas de vomitar por los nervios. Por Dios ¡si incluso había estado a punto de salir corriendo en tres ocasiones!

Sus ojos se perdieron una vez más en aquellas profundidades azules. El dulce nerviosismo del ojiazul hacia vibrar su cuerpo, consiguiendo que cualquier vestigio de enfado que aun pudiese haber quedado en su mente desapareciese de inmediato ¿Seguro que no se había equivocado al decir que era un demonio? Frente a él Magnus lo único que podía ver era a un tierno ángel.

Magnus enganchó sus dedos en las presillas de los desgastados pantalones y tiró de Alexander hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo. Este no se asustó, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Alec se movió para acomodarse lo máximo posible mientras su mano seguía acariciando con suavidad el rostro de Magnus.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a repetir. —¿Me perdonas?

¿Perdonar?

—Estás aquí. Eso es todo lo que importa.

La mano de Alexander vaciló mientras su mirada se volvía dudosa, llena de incertidumbre. Magnus sonrió de satisfacción. Los ojos de Alec eran completamente transparentes, y no había nada que pudiesen ocultarle; no a él.

—¿Puedo-?

El "besarte" que Magnus suponía que iba después nunca llegó a ser dicho. Magnus tomó su rostro con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz (que no fue mucha) y unió sus labios. El gemidito de satisfacción que se le escapó no fue nada en comparación con la reacción de Alexander. El ojiazul se aferró a los hombros de Magnus con fuerza, bebiendo de sus labios como si fuese un hombre sediento en mitad del desierto y Magnus una botella de agua helada.

Aunque Alec no parecía notarlo, Magnus sí lo hizo. Rompió el beso a regañadientes, necesitando llenar de aire puro sus pulmones. El alivio en el rostro de Magnus fue proporcional a la insatisfacción que expresaba el del ojiazul. Magnus se fijó con atención en sus zafiros desenfocados, su cuerpo tembloroso y su jadeante boquita que pedía ser profanada de nuevo. Todo él era una incitación al pecado. Lamentablemente la curiosidad fue mayor al deseo.

—Dijiste que te alimentabas mediante el sexo. —Tanteó. Alec asintió de forma distraída, todavía sin despegar sus ojos de los labios de Magnus. —¿Cada cuánto necesitas tener sexo?

Alec se sonrojó incluso más de lo que ya estaba, pero al fin pareció centrar algo sus pensamientos.

—Cada semana, más o menos.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y ahora tienes hambre. —Afirmó lo evidente. Alec asintió, haciendo más fuerte su agarre sobre los hombros de Magnus. —¿No te has alimentado… desde que estuviste conmigo la semana pasada, verdad? —Alec tragó grueso antes de hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Magnus quiso chillar de alegría. —¿Quieres alimentarte… de mí?

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron como platos cuando el dedo índice de Magnus trazó un camino descendente desde su ombligo hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, donde se dedicó a juguetear traviesamente. A Magnus no le hizo falta mirar hacia abajo para saber qué parte de la anatomía de ambos estaba despertando.

Alec jadeó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus mientras mecía sus caderas hacia adelante. Magnus terminó de bajar la cremallera y se las ingenió para apartar lo suficiente la ropa interior. La longitud que acariciaba con su mano era suave, rígida y caliente. Casi tan caliente como los gemidos que el íncubo estaba soltando en su oído.

—¿Vas a dejar que en esta ocasión yo te penetre a ti?

—No puedo… —Contestó entre jadeos.

Magnus gruñó, soltando la erección de Alexander, indignado. Alec apretó sus brazos con fuerza mientras un sonidito lastimero salía de sus labios.

—Por favor. —Le suplicó.

—¿Pretendes ser el único que se divierta?

Alec se incorporó poco a poco hasta que volvieron a quedar frente a frente. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas, mojadas por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Magnus se asustó durante unas décimas de segundo, el tiempo que tardó en percatarse que esas lágrimas no eran precisamente de dolor. O por lo menos no de un dolor normal. La necesidad de Alec era tan palpable que incluso a él le dolía.

—Está prohibido tener sexo dos veces con el mismo humano. Mi Consejo, los demonios que nos gobiernan, no lo permiten.

Magnus siguió mirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, desde sus hinchados labios entreabiertos a sus suplicantes ojos plagados de lágrimas.

 _—¿Dejar que te penetre… o penetrarme tú a mí? —Volvió a insistir una vez más mientras su respiración se volvía errática. Magnus observó con fascinación cómo todo el cuerpo del ojiazul parecía rezumar sensualidad, atrayéndole como nunca nadie le había atraído. —Dime lo que deseas y te complaceré._

 _—Créeme, Alexander: con solo mirarte ya me has complacido más que nadie en toda mi vida. —La mirada de Alec repentinamente se volvió dura, fría. Magnus no había hecho más que alabarle, ¿entonces por qué se enfadaba? Lanzó un nuevo intento, tratando de arreglarlo. —Haz lo que desees conmigo, preciosidad. Móntame o abre mis piernas y entiérrate dentro de mí; pero sea lo que sea hazlo ya._

 _Alec, para gran satisfacción del moreno, lanzó un gemido de placer que sonó casi agónico. Magnus realmente esperaba que eso significase que el ojiazul estaba tan desesperado como él mismo._

 _—Por las miradas que me lanzabas supuse que querrías ser tú el activo. —Murmuró el ojiazul más para sí mismo que para Magnus._

 _Magnus sonrió mientras dejaba que su acompañante se librase con gracia de sus estorbosas prendas inferiores hasta que él mismo quedó tan desnudo como Alec._

 _—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna preferencia?_

 _Alec sonrió con dulzura, agachándose hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios._

 _—No, normalmente. Pero hoy… —Pareció momentáneamente indeciso, aunque fue tan breve que Magnus creyó habérselo imaginado. —Tienes un culo precioso… —Volvió a susurrar para sí mismo mientras acariciaba sus nalgas con sus suaves y perfectas manos, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Magnus se preguntó si el hecho de que Alec hablase para sí tan a menudo significaba que estaba tan solo como él mismo. Sea como fuere le resultaba encantador. —Quiero penetrarte._

 _Sus zafiros se clavaron con fiereza en los ojos de Magnus, haciéndole temblar. Alec no le estaba preguntando su opinión, ni tampoco pidiéndole permiso. Iba a hacerlo: sí o sí. Y eso a Magnus lo encendía como el infierno._

 _—Hazlo. —Prácticamente le rogó mientras abría sus piernas. Alec sonrió mientras se colocaba entre ellas, cerniéndose sobre él con una hambrienta sonrisa; como un depredador cuya presa se ha ofrecido voluntariamente. —Soy todo tuyo._

 _Alec tanteó su entrada con un dedo humedecido mientras se relamía los labios. Magnus tan solo dispuso de un segundo para preguntarse de dónde había sacado el ojiazul el lubricante. Al instante siguiente ese mismo dedo se había adentrado en su interior y el lubricante fue lo último que le importó._

 _Alec se inclinó incluso más sobre él, dejando su boca a la altura del oído de Magnus._

 _—Ojalá tuviésemos una segunda oportunidad para poder sentirte dentro de mí._

En ese momento no lo entendió, y tampoco le importó. Ahora lo entendía, aunque seguía sin importarle.

—Me importa una mierda tu Consejo, Alexander. No pienso dejarte ir.

* * *

Alec abrió incluso más sus piernas, que no paraban de temblar por la excitación. No recordaba haber estado tan caliente. Nunca. Si el placer no fuese tan grande estaría terriblemente asustado por lo que Magnus le hacía sentir. Porque, y estaba seguro de ello, su excitación no se debía únicamente a sus necesidades como íncubo.

Magnus enterró con más fuerza sus dedos, arrancándole un gemido desesperado. Ni siquiera era consciente de que ahora ya eran dos los apéndices que se movían en su interior. Sus piernas definitivamente ya no eran capaces de sostenerlo, por lo que se aprovechó de su posición, de rodillas sobre el columpio del invernadero con Magnus en pie tras él, para desviar sus escasas fuerzas a los brazos, aferrándose con más fuerza al respaldo acolchado del asiento.

—Tu cuerpo es… —Alec se arriesgó a voltear la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder mirar el rostro de Magnus, pero tuvo que girarla de inmediato para evitar morirse de la vergüenza. Los preciosos ojos del asiático miraban con tal anhelo cómo sus dedos eran succionados por su interior que Alec creyó que podría morir si no conseguía que Magnus lo mirase así cada día de su vida. —Alec… —El nombrado gimió más alto. Esto era malo, terriblemente malo. Deseaba tanto que Magnus siguiese mirándole así que ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que su cuerpo no necesitaba preparación en absoluto. —No puedo esperar más, bebé ¿lo aguantarás duro?

Alec ya ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Sus piernas seguían temblando fuertemente, pero se las ingenió para conseguir que sus caderas le obedecieran para moverse hacia atrás, dejando su culo más cerca del borde del asiento. Hubiese podido sentir vergüenza de la sonora protesta que salió de sus labios cuando los dedos de Magnus abandonaron su cuerpo de no haber sido porque el gruñido de Magnus las hizo inaudibles.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Magnus con rabia. Alec se asustó, repasando en su mente sus acciones, temiendo haber hecho algo que lo pudiese enojar de tal manera. —En el maldito invernadero no tengo lubricante. Espérame, bebé, no tardaré.

—¡No! —Le tocó el turno de gritar a él. No puedes irte. No me dejes. No me abandones. —No hace falta. — Magnus lo miró con la ceja alzada. Te necesito. Te he encontrado. Quédate. —Por favor, señor Bane.

Alec alzó más sus caderas, ofreciéndose de la forma más vulgar y necesitada que recordaba haber hecho. Tenía ganas de llorar de la humillación. Pero lo necesitaba tanto… Si él se iba…Si él lo dejaba…

Las manos de Magnus lo tomaron con fuerza de cada lado de sus caderas. Sintió el pecho de Magnus pegarse contra su espalda. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando él presionó los labios contra su oído.

—Llámame por mi nombre. —Le ordenó.

Alec no creyó tener fuerzas para vocalizar nada hasta que se encontró gimiendo el nombre que tanto ansiaba salir de sus labios.

—Magnus.

Cuando él lo penetró de una estocada hasta la empuñadura todo desapareció. Su boca se abrió en un grito mudo mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas que se había esforzado por contener anteriormente caían por sus mejillas sin impedimento alguno.

* * *

Magnus no podía moverse. Después de que Alec le diese vía libre y de una invitación tan clara a cumplir sus fantasías, lo más lógico sería que ahora mismo estuviese penetrando ese delicioso cuerpo con fuerza sin pararse a pensar en nada más. Pero no podía.

Trazó pequeños círculos con sus pulgares en las caderas de Alec, donde lo tenía agarrado por si él trataba de escapar. Pero Alec no se iría. Es imposible que Alec no sintiese lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo ahora.

—No puedo dejarte marchar nunca, bebé. —Murmuró contra el oído del demonio.

Alec entreabrió sus ojos anegados de lágrimas y giró su rostro lo suficiente para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Magnus era malditamente consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo unida al ojiazul: su erección enterrada hasta el fondo en su cuerpo, las manos en sus caderas, el pecho contra su espalda, sus labios unidos…

No puedo dejarte ir.

Sus labios se separaron con dulzura, lentamente. El cálido aliento de Alec se coló por su boca entreabierta cuando habló:

—No lo hagas.

Magnus gruñó, depositando un último y casto beso en esos suculentos labios antes de incorporarse hasta quedar completamente en pie de nuevo. Desde su posición privilegiada apreció la postura entregada de Alec, sus piernas abiertas solo para él, sus temblorosas rodillas aguantando como podían su cuerpo, su cabecita ladeada apoyada sobre el mullido respaldo del balancín… Magnus sonrió. Sus manos soltaron las caderas de Alec y acariciaron una última vez sus suaves glúteos, sacando un pequeño gemidito de los labios de Alec, antes de aferrarse a las cadenas que sujetaban el balancín a las palmeras. El ojiazul dio un respingo, sobresaltado por el repentino temblor del mueble, pero no se quejó. Magnus empujó el columpió hacia adelante, acto que se ganó un gemido de protesta por parte de ambos. Cuando hizo el mismo movimiento pero a la inversa y Alec se empaló con mucha más fuerza y facilidad, sin embargo, no volvió a haber lugar para los quejidos.

...

Cuando Magnus volvió a abrir los ojos, varias horas después, se complació enormemente al percatarse de que Alec no solo no se había marchado durante su inconsciencia, sino que tampoco había hecho nada por desenredarse de su asfixiante abrazo. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios, alertando a su hermoso demonio, que dejó de mirar el cielo estrellado a través del acristalado techo del invernadero y lo miró con dulzura.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Magnus alzó su pierna, pasándola sobre la de Alec y entrelazándose a ella, reduciendo incluso más el espacio entre ambos. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y cansado como en una mañana de resaca, y su mente parecía tan atontada como cuando se tomaba pastillas para poder dormir. Pero la satisfacción superaba a todo lo anterior.

—Mejor que en toda mi vida. —Y, por primera vez desde que decía esa frasecita a sus parejas sexuales, era completa y absolutamente sincero. —Supongo que te negarás a repetir ahora mismo lo que sucedió hace unas horas, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Alec vibró con su risa. Su mano se enganchó tras la nuca de Magnus, atrayéndolo hasta que sus bocas se unieron. Definitivamente esto debía ser el cielo.

—En el estado en el que te encuentras ahora mismo tener sexo conmigo podría matarte. —Fue el turno de Magnus de reír.

—Morir por tener sexo contigo debe de ser la mejor muerte del planeta.

* * *

Había estado muy tentado de dejar que Magnus lo convenciese para que se duchasen juntos, pero no se fiaba de su apetito sexual. Y del de Magnus incluso menos. Así que el humano se había marchado hacía más de cincuenta minutos a ducharse por su cuenta. Alec se había marchado a su plano, se había duchado, vestido y había vuelto; y Magnus seguía en el cuarto de baño. Alec no pudo evitar usar su magia cada cinco minutos para comprobar sus signos vitales, asegurándose de que no se había sobrepasado más de lo necesario hacía unas horas y el pobre humano no hubiese caído desmayado por su escasez de fuerza. Aunque al parecer era habitual en Magnus pasarse horas en el cuarto de baño, por lo que eso no era culpa suya.

Hacía unas horas…

Sus pálidas manos se aferraron con fuerza a la encimera, sobre la que estaba preparándole a Magnus un risotto para que cenase y recuperase fuerzas. Hacía unas horas todo le había quedado dolorosamente claro, y creía que Magnus había sentido lo mismo, lo que lo hacía incluso más complicado. Mierda.

—¿Mejillas dulces?

Magnus había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina. Su cuerpo iba escasamente cubierto por lo que parecía ser un batín de seda morado decorado con dragones chinos en hilo dorado. Alec estaba prácticamente seguro de que Magnus no llevaba nada de ropa interior abajo y, sin embargo, y contrariamente a los instintos de su raza, no se sintió excitado. Estaba en un lío, y uno muy grande.

No supo cuándo llegó Magnus a su altura, pero se dejó guiar por él hacia uno de los pequeños sillones que rodeaba la mesa de la cocina, situada en una de las esquinas y completamente rodeada de paredes de cristal, lo que proporcionaba unas vistas preciosas de parte del enorme jardín. Una vez Alec estuvo sentado, Magnus se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Estabas pensando en escapar? —No hizo falta responder, ambos sabían la respuesta. Magnus apretó más su abrazo. —Lo que dije antes iba completamente en serio, Alexander Lightwood: no voy a dejarte ir.

Alec se atrevió a bajar la vista y clavarla en aquel simple mundano al que hacía un mes ni tan siquiera había visto.

—No me conoces —Intentó explicarse, tratando de sacar fuera todo lo que sentía. — ¿crees que el buen sexo es suficiente para estar con un ser como yo?

Magnus frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Lo tuyo no es buen sexo: es sexo espectacular. —Alec estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Magnus le cortó. —Y puede que todavía no te conozca, pero eso no significa que no esté deseando saber cualquier mínima minucia sobre ti.

Alec sonrió, enternecido.

—No me gusta los apodos cariñosos estúpidos. —Dijo.

Magnus hizo un puchero.

—¿Te refieres a "mejillas dulces"?

—Entre otros.

—Bueeeeno… Respeto que no te gusten. —Le aseguró. Alec se rio, seguro de que Magnus seguiría llamándole como le viniera en gana. —Dime más. Datos sobre ti, no me hables sobre los íncubos y lo que ello conlleva sobre nosotros. Aún no, por favor.

Alec llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Magnus, acariciando su cabello distraídamente.

—Tengo tres hermanos. —Magnus le miró con curiosidad. —Dos de ellos siguen vivos. Max murió hace mucho tiempo de manera natural, por la vejez.

Aunque lo que en aquella época se consideraba "vejez" era la actual mediana edad para los mundanos.

—¿Cuánto es "mucho tiempo"?

—Cuatro siglos y medio, más o menos.

Magnus parpadeó repetidas veces, a todas luces sorprendido ¿Se le olvidó mencionarle el tema de la inmortalidad cuando hablaron hace una semana?

—¿Y cómo siguen vivos los otros dos? —Preguntó al fin.

Oh. Temita complicado. Un resumen iría bien, por ahora.

—Mi hermana, Isabelle, se enamoró de un vampiro llamado Simon. Ella estuvo muy cerca de la muerte por… —Alec hizo una mueca, recordado la palidez mortal que la enfermedad estuvo dejando en el normalmente hermoso rostro de su hermana. — En fin. Él la transformó y ahora viven aquí, en Nueva York, como líderes del clan local de vampiros. —Lo que era una jodida patada en el culo cuando Isabelle se preocupaba por él y mandaba a alguna de sus sanguijuelas inmortales a seguirlo. Al menos durante el día estaba a salvo. —A mi hermanastro Jace ya lo conociste el otro día. Aunque no sé si lo recuerdas.

—Recuerdo a un rubio insufrible que te gritaba. —Magnus frunció el ceño. —Ese no me cae bien.

Alec rio.

—Jace. Es un íncubo, como yo. A él lo transformaron en demonio dos años después que a mí.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a otra época, a otra vida. Hacía mucho que no pensaba detenidamente en aquellos años; en los Jace e Isabelle humanos, en su pequeño Max… y en Sebastian. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Magnus lo miraba con decisión. Alec no estaba seguro de querer saber el porqué de dicha mirada.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

Alec parpadeó. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Eras muy sexy, y parecías muy interesado en mí. —Magnus lo miró con la ceja alzada. Oh. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Y aun así sonrió como un idiota ante sus palabras. —¿Te refieres a por qué volví a por ti? —Magnus asintió, pero Alec no estaba seguro de qué decir. Nunca se había parado a pensar en por qué hizo lo que hizo. Simplemente dejó su mente libre y habló: —Parecías estar solo. Tu mirada la noche de Halloween era triste, como si no supieses el motivo por el cual seguías viviendo tu vida y tan solo te estuvieses dedicando a seguir hacia adelante. Pensé que eras igual que yo.

Menuda gilipollez. Alec miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Su mirada se topó con la de Magnus y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaban ¿cómo podían brillar tanto los ojos de un humano?

—Eso no explica por qué volviste. Dijiste que los tuyos no permiten que os acostéis dos veces con el mismo humano, y aun así tú volviste a por mí ¿creíste ver en mí a un amigo potencial? —Magnus se puso en pie, dejando a Alec confundido y ligeramente incómodo. Alec era alto, y no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan pequeño como se sentía cuando estaba junto a Magnus. —No pienso ofrecerte mi amistad, preciosidad. Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo. Así que dime: ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

La mirada de Magnus quemaba, volviéndolo incluso más pequeño. Quizás su hermano tuviera razón y estaba dejando que las cosas se le fuesen de las manos. Quizá su hermana tenía razón cuando decía que Alec necesitaba que lo vigilaran.

—¿Opción?

Magnus lo tomó del mentón, haciéndole alzar su cabeza con algo de brusquedad. Los zafiros chocaron de nuevo con las esmeraldas y Alec contuvo el aliento, maravillado.

—No te habías alimentado desde que estuvimos juntos pese a que ayer parecías desesperado por hacerlo. Viniste a mí, deseándome. —Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero no lo negó. Magnus aflojó su agarre, deslizando su mano hacia la mejilla de Alec y acariciando la piel con ternura. —Dijiste que no podías alimentarte de mí de nuevo, pero volviste a mí con la intención de hacerlo. No creo que buscases el suicidio, Alec, y tú mismo has dicho que tus "jefes" no toleran que os sobrepaséis con los humanos. Dime, criatura: ¿qué opción hay para nosotros?

* * *

Alec seguía sin desviar la mirada.

Hacía una semana, cuando se había encontrado con él en el centro comercial y habían acabado en uno de sus salones charlando sobre locuras sin sentido alguno, lo único que había sacado en claro era que Alec era un demonio inmortal que se alimentaba de sexo y al que, por algún motivo, le importaba realmente saber si Magnus lo encontraba o no repulsivo.

Ahora lo tenía claro, no obstante. Si Alec había vuelto era porque había un posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera, de que el ojiazul se convirtiese en su demonio particular. Y no pensaba dejar ir tal oportunidad. Alec era suyo, y mataría a cualquiera que volviese a poner una mano sobre él. Si Alec necesitaba sexo para seguir vivo Magnus se lo daría gustosamente.

—Podría Marcarte. —Susurró Alec, cohibido.

Dada su nulo interés en continuar, Magnus tuvo que intervenir. A veces Alec era un poquito insoportable cuando dudaba demasiado. Y eso le resultaba adorable.

—¿Podrías explicarme, por favor, qué es eso?

Alec alzó su propio brazo y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Magnus con dulzura. Magnus gruñó cuando el ojiazul hizo a un lado la tela de batín y colocó su mano sobre su piel desnuda, justo sobre el corazón.

—Te haría un Sello justo aquí. Es como un tatuaje permanente, para que me entiendas. —Añadió al ver el ceño fruncido del asiático. —Eso te marcaría como mío.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

Un tatuaje era una putada, para qué negarlo. No tenía nada en contra de que la gente los usase, pero amaba su piel lisa y sin manchas, muchas gracias. Aunque era un precio muy pequeño si con ello podría tener a hombre (o demonio) de sus sueños.

—En realidad es mucho más complicado que eso. —«Por supuesto» se dijo Magnus a sí mismo. La facilidad no era algo ligado a Alexander. —El Sello te marcará como mío para siempre, y tú… No podrás… Quiero decir… —Alec se sonrojó con fuerza. —No podrás tener sexo con otro que no sea yo. O bueno, podrías intentarlo. Pero cuando coloque el Sello te uniré a mí, por lo que sentiré tu presencia y tus sentimientos. Si alguien que no sea yo te toca… No tengo muy claro lo que ocurre, pero mi hermano estuvo a punto de matar a un tío que había tocado a Clary y después se la llevó a su casa y no dieron señales de vida hasta una semana después.

La cabeza de Magnus daba vueltas. No sabía quién era Clary ni le interesaba. Tampoco había entendido completamente eso de estar "unido" a Alexander. Y sin embargo lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era un sutil detalle.

—¿Yo no podré tener sexo con otros? —Alec negó con la cabeza. —Pero tú sí.

Y eso no era ninguna pregunta.

Alec asintió. Magnus tuvo que cortar todo contacto con él antes de dejar que la furia lo consumiese e hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Alec también separó la mano de su pecho, pero solo para trasladarla hacia su nuca. Antes de que Magnus fuese consciente de cómo sucedía había intercambiado posiciones y ahora él estaba sentado y Alec se cernía sobre él.

—Cuando estás con alguien siempre existe la posibilidad de que se vaya con otras personas, Magnus, pero la existencia de esa posibilidad no significa que siempre deba ser así. La infidelidad en una pareja no es algo obligatorio, que yo sepa.

—Sigue siendo injusto ¿y si soy yo el que se cansa de ti? Simplemente podría querer acostarme contigo unas cuantas veces más y luego olvidarme de ti ¿por qué debería querer permanecer toda mi vida junto a un demonio? ¿A mí no me está permitido elegir si quiero seguir o no jugueteando contigo? ¿Qué pasa si lo que quiero es que te largues?

Magnus enmudeció, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir por culpa de dejarse llevar por la rabia. Quiso abofetearse nada más hablar.

Alec lo miró con dolor, apartando su mano de Magnus como si su contacto le quemase. Magnus trató de agarrarse a él, pero Alec reculó hasta quedar lejos de su alcance.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró el ojiazul. —Lo siento.

Magnus ni tan siquiera se movió cuando Alec se esfumó en la nada como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

...

...

Catarina estaba preocupada, pero por primera vez a Magnus no le importaban los sentimientos de su amiga. No le importaba nada. No le importaba nadie. Solo quería dormirse y despertar de nuevo abrazado a su ángel. Su demonio…

—Llevas días sin salir de casa, Magnus. Esto no es sano ¿qué te ocurre?

—Catarina, márchate. —Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por fingir que se encontraba bien.

No le importaba. Nada importaba.

 _—No puedo dejarte marchar nunca._

Y en el fondo no lo había hecho. No lo dejó marchar, sino que lo tiró a patadas.

Catarina lo miró con tristeza.

—No puedes seguir viviendo así, Magnus.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. Él no había vivido nunca. Se dedicaba a sobrevivir en un mundo vacío y estúpido hasta que se encontró con su pequeña y dulce criatura. Y ahora Alec no estaba.

—Márchate.

—Estás horrible, ¿cuánto hace que no te afeitas?

Magnus había tenido la desgracia de verse al espejo el día anterior. Nunca había sido muy propenso al vello facial, pero igualmente tras semanas sin rasurar…

—Tres semanas. —Gimió lastimeramente.

Tres semanas desde que Alec se había marchado. Tres semanas. Tres hombres con los que Alec se habría tenido acostar para saciar su hambre. Por su culpa.

Catarina lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Pero él no podía estar llorando, ¿verdad? Hacía años que había aislado su corazón para no tener que volver a hacerlo.

...

El ruido de golpes que lo despertó por la noche lo hizo saltar de la cama. Miró el reloj, alarmado. Las dos de la mañana. Catarina estaba en el hospital y Ragnor se habría acostado a las diez y no despertaría hasta las doce del día siguiente. Mierda ¿ladrones? ¿Qué tipo de ladrones aficionados harían tanto ruido al robar en una casa? ¿Y cómo demonios habían inutilizado sus medidas de seguridad?

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con violencia, produciendo un chirrido que amenazaba con que a los goznes les faltaba poco para ceder. Magnus estiró el brazo y alzó lo primero que encontró como arma defensiva. Un libro de medicina que seguramente Catarina habría olvidado. Perfecto. Igual podía matar a su atacante de aburrimiento.

—Basura. —Siseó el desconocido mientras se acercaba a él con aire amenazador. —Mundano infecto.

Y entonces la luz de su mesilla alumbró la suficiente al joven mocoso y Magnus se percató de que no era un desconocido. Cabello y ojos dorados. Él lo había visto antes, ¿pero dónde? ¿Un antiguo ligue buscando venganza? A veces, cuando estaba muy borracho, se acostaba con personas que normalmente no tocaría ni con un palo. Puede que este… No…

 _—A mi hermanastro Jace ya lo conociste el otro día._

El demonio se acercaba a él rápidamente, pero Magnus fue incluso más rápido. Se aferró a la camisa de aquel ser, zarandeándolo.

—¿Dónde está? —Le imploró. No le importaba humillarse; no si con ello podía verle una vez más. —Dime dónde está mi Alec.

El rubio, Jace, lo miró con el rostro en blanco, carente de emoción alguna. El estómago de Magnus se revolvió ligeramente y unas repentinas y momentáneas nauseas lo invadieron. Ente un parpadeo y el siguiente su habitación había desaparecido.

Magnus soltó al demonio y se alejó todo lo posible de él, momentáneamente cegado por las luces que invadían la estancia. Cuando su vista se enfocó por fin pudo ver que se hallaba en un dormitorio de tamaño medio, escasamente amueblado con muebles prácticos y acogedores. Había libros y más libros esparcidos por todas partes, y una hermosa criatura hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Alec estaba pálido, más de lo habitual. Sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza, mostraban unas profundas ojeras bajo ellos. Sus hermosas orejitas estaba a la vista y gachas, y una cola de la que Magnus nunca se había percatado lo rodeaba del mismo modo que lo hacían sus brazos, encerrándose a sí mismo en una postura fetal.

No dudó ni un momento antes de correr hacia él. Su Alec, por fin.

Pero Alec ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando Magnus lo llamó, no dio muestras de haberlo sentido cuando Magnus lo zarandeó. Asustado, alzó la vista buscando respuestas de su espectador.

—Se está muriendo. —Sus palabras eran frías. El enfado que había mostrado hacia Magnus cuando entró en su casa parecía haber desaparecido. El tal Jace parecía cansado, y por primera vez Magnus pudo ver su parecido con Alexander. No era algo físico, sino algo mucho más profundo. —Alec siempre ha sido débil como demonio. Tiene un corazón demasiado puro, y eso es una debilidad para los nuestros. Nunca sacia del todo su hambre, solo lo suficiente para ir sobreviviendo semana a semana. —Sobrevivir semana a semana… Magnus desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia Alexander. Él tampoco vivía. Él tampoco era feliz ¿era eso? Pero parecía feliz cuando estaba con Magnus… Y Magnus lo había echado. —Pasar una semana sin alimentarse es fatal para él.

Y entonces Magnus lo comprendió. La respuesta le llegó como un mazazo y se odió a sí mismo incluso más que antes. Él había estado deprimido porque Alec estaría fuera, buscando a otros con los que acostarse. Pero no lo había hecho, ¿no es así? Magnus había sido tan egoísta como para desear que Alec no se fuese con otros sin pensar en que Alec vivía de ello. Y lo único peor que Alec acostándose con otro hombre era Alec muriendo lentamente.

—¿No se ha alimentado en tres semanas?

Supuso que el rubio le había respondido con un gesto de su cabeza, pero no se giró a mirar. No le hacía falta.

—Voy a matarte. —Le dijo el otro entonces, con calma. —Cuando Alec muera destrozaré tu cuerpo y tu alma de cualquier manera imaginable. Pienso escarbar en tu mente hasta encontrar tus mayores miedos y hacerte vivir una pesadilla.

Magnus debería estar asustado, pero en su lugar se rio. Una risa hueca, sin humor.

—Si Alec muere mi peor miedo se habrá hecho realidad. —Solo, de nuevo.

Jace le devolvió la carcajada, a todas luces complacido con su respuesta.

—Te haré revivir su muerte una y otra vez, criatura despreciable.

Magnus ya no le escuchaba. Oía un murmullo tras él y supuso que el rubio seguía amenazándole, pero no le importaba nada que no fuese el pequeño regalo del cielo que se había interpuesto en su camino aquel 31 de octubre.

—Hola, cariño. —Susurró contra el cabello de Alec mientras se inclinaba sobre él. —¿Me echaste de menos? —Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Alec obviamente no respondió, y ni siquiera dio señas de haberle oído. Pese a todo, Magnus continuó. —Yo sí, mi amor. No sabes cuánto.

Su mano se sintió atraída hacia el cabello de Alec, donde reposaban esas hermosas orejitas de gato. Alec le había explicado que todos los íncubos tenían algún signo, alguna marca que los caracterizaba como no-humanos. Los había con cuernos, sí, pero también con zarpas, ojos con pupilas rasgadas o incluso sin ombligo. Magnus recordaba el nerviosismo de Alec cuando se las enseñó por primera vez estando Magnus consciente, cuando le contó que era un demonio. Las volvió a hacer desaparecer de inmediato, alegando que eran horribles y anormales. Magnus no pudo tocarlas. Solo tenía el breve recuerdo de haberlas acariciado en sus dos primeros contactos, y ambas ocasiones estaban nubladas en su mente. Eran suaves, incluso más que las de su mimada mascota. Magnus recordó cómo esas orejitas se habían sentido vivas y despiertas cuando las acariciaba, respondiendo a su tacto. Ahora parecían tan muertas como Alec.

—Perdóname, Alec. Nunca quise decir aquello. —Su mente se encendió. Era una mala idea y nunca jamás se le habría ocurrido siquiera pensarlo en otras circunstancias. —Jamás desearía estar con otro que no fueses tú, mi pequeño.

Escuchó un grito alarmado a sus espaldas, pero no le importó. Consiguió deshacerse de las prendas inferiores de Alec antes de que el rubito de los cojones lo cogiese con fuerza de la muñeca. Magnus gruñó, tanto por la pérdida de contacto con su criatura como por el dolor que le provocaba el agarre.

—¿Qué coño haces, insecto?

¿Insecto?

—¿A ti qué te parece, ricitos de oro? —Jace lo miró perplejo, a todas luces sorprendido de que se atreviese a replicarle. Pero Magnus no se paró a seguir hablando con él. De un tirón se libró de su agarre y deslizó hacia abajo el pantalón de su pijama. Por el rabillo del ojos pudo ver cómo el rostro del otro se sonrojaba mientras lo giraba rápidamente hasta fijar su mirada en el punto más lejano a Magnus y Alec que pudo encontrar. —¿Sabes dónde hay lubricante?

Magnus lo escuchó carraspear con nerviosismo, obviamente incómodo. Que se joda.

—No le hace falta. Quiero decir… si tú eres quien va a… —Jace negó repetidas veces su cabeza, queriendo eliminar algún tipo de imagen de su mente. —A Alec no le hace falta.

Curioso. Pero ya preguntaría el motivo en otro momento.

—¿Piensas quedarte por… —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar: el rubito se había esfumado. —… aquí?

Magnus regresó su vista a su indefenso e inconsciente demonio ¿Esto contaría como violación? La simple idea de forzar a Alec lo asqueaba ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía. El frío había desaparecido repentinamente, dando paso a un calor abrasador que consumía cada partícula de su ser. Su mente estaba confusa, incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos concretos.

Calor. Hambre. Arde.

Placer.

Por fin consiguió abrir la boca tras un titánico esfuerzo, logrando liberar los gemidos que se atascaban en su garganta.

—Eso es, bebé.

¿Magnus?

Luchó por abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

—Oh, Dios, Alec.

Magnus.

Arde.

Luz.

* * *

Le hubiese gustado decir que no disfrutaba de esto, pero no podía. El cuerpo de Alec era completamente perfecto, y parecía adaptarse a Magnus como si hubiese hecho específicamente para que fuese Magnus quien lo llenase. La simple idea le hacía gemir.

Alec gemía. Silenciosamente al principio, tan flojo que casi creyó haberlo imaginado. Ahora sus gemidos eran fuertes y se escuchaban incluso por encima de los suyos propios. A Magnus nunca le habían gustado los amantes demasiado ruidosos, pero podría grabar un disco solo con los sonidos que Alec emitía durante el sexo y escucharlo en bucle por el resto de su vida. Era hermoso, y caliente como el infierno.

Otro gemido especialmente alto lo hizo aferrarse con más fuerza a las caderas del contrario mientras seguía manteniéndolo bien sujeto al colchón para que no se deslizase hacia adelante con sus embestidas.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto, bebé. Todo tú eres perfecto.

No había despegado sus ojos ni un solo instante de su rostro. Quizá por eso fue capaz de percibir al instante las casi inexistentes rendijas de puro azul. Gimió de puro placer, a punto de correrse solo por poder ver un retazo de esos ojos.

—Abre tus ojos para mí, Alec.

Y Alec pareció obedecerle. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta quedar entreabiertos. Magnus quiso gritar de alegría y doblarse hasta abrazarle, pero en su lugar decidió empujar más fuerte en su contra. Alec gritó su nombre mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

Magnus gruñó y desaceleró el ritmo. Alec soltó un quejido, pero siguió permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Mírame, bebé. —Un ruego, una súplica. —Mírame solo a mí y prometo no volver a fallarte.

Alec parpadeó varias veces de forma rápida antes de que sus ojos, ahora despiertos, se clavasen en Magnus.

—¿Me quieres a tu lado? —Sollozó el ojiazul. —¿No soy un juguete?

En esta ocasión no pudo evitarlo. Soltó las pálidas caderas y lo tomó de la nuca para atraer su rostro a su encuentro.

—Tú no eres un juguete, _cintaku_ : eres mi vida.

Besó a su demonio con calma, tratando de ser gentil con el debilitado ser que tenía entre sus brazos. La lengua de Alec se presionó contra sus labios, pidiéndole permiso. Magnus se lo concedió gustoso, dejando que Alec penetrase su lengua del mismo modo que él estaba penetrando tan hermoso culo.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano a la cabeza de Alexander, queriendo comprobar que-… Alec gimió, soltando su boca. Magnus gruñó ante la pérdida antes de fijarse en el rostro repleto de placer que mostraba el íncubo. Volvió a acariciar una de sus gatunas orejas. Alec abrió la boca en un grito mudo y sus caderas se mecieron bruscamente.

—M-más. —Gimió.

* * *

Su vista seguía borrosa, pero fue capaz de ver a la perfección la sonrisa satisfecha del humano.

—¿Quieres más, bebé? —Por un segundo Alec temió que él se estuviese burlando, pero luego se fijó en cómo temblaba su cuerpo, en cómo Magnus lo miraba con ansiedad.

—Sí. —Gimió. —Magnus, más.

Magnus cerró los ojos, apretando sus párpados con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, segundos después, una sonrisa torcida se había extendido por su rostro.

—Voy a darte todo lo que necesitas y más, preciosidad.

...

Cuando se despertó se esforzó en hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a Magnus y salió de su dormitorio para ir a la cocina. Y allí estaba, preparando un desayuno para el humano, cuando él entró por la puerta cinco minutos después con una sonrisa radiante. Alec se sobresaltó. Incluso siendo consciente de que Magnus estaba por ahí todavía se sentía extraño al tener a alguien en su casa. Alzar el glamour fue casi un instinto.

Había sido tan rápido que la mirada desaprobatoria de Magnus lo pilló por sorpresa.

—No hagas eso, dulzura. —Magnus se acercó hasta él y se colocó a su espalda, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Alec se dejó llevar, encantado. —Enséñamelas.

Alec disipó el glamour con nerviosismo. Sintió cómo Magnus contenía el aliento antes de que soltase su cintura y subiese ambas manos hasta sus dos ¿orejas secundarias? para acariciarlas con dulzura

—¿Horribles y anormales? —Susurró Magnus. Su voz sonaba pastosa y dulce, lo que hizo que los escalofríos de su cuerpo se multiplicasen. —Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto nunca.

Alec se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que Magnus le acariciase, gustoso de tenerle con él en aquel momento. Su cuerpo todavía estaba débil y necesitado, deseando mover hacia atrás sus caderas para restregarse con su compañero, pero no le exigiría más a Magnus; no cuando no sabía ni cómo había ocurrido el milagro de tenerlo allí ¿estaría soñando? Si era así prefería quedarse durmiendo un poco más.

—Debes de tener mucho éxito por Japón. —Continuó al ver que Alec no tenía intención alguna de comentar nada. Quizá porque en ese momento se estaba derritiendo de placer por las caricias. —Por allí adoran a los nekos ¿te gustan los asiáticos?

—Yo no soy uno de esos estúpidos dibujitos japoneses. Soy un demonio, no un muñequito manga.—Se quejó. Hablando por primera vez en el día.

Se mordió la lengua nada más hacerlo. Las manos de Magnus soltaron sus orejas y bajaron hasta su cintura, obligándolo a voltearse y encararle.

—No suenas bien. Sigues estando débil, ¿verdad? —Alec asintió, a sabiendas de que no le serviría de nada tratar de mentir. —¿Necesitas volver a-?

—No. —Le cortó con vehemencia.

* * *

Alec lo miraba con el semblante completamente serio.

Cuando entró a la cocina en lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en esas adorables protuberancias que sobresalían de su cabeza, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a frente podía ver con claridad que las ojeras casi no habían menguado desde ayer y su piel seguía teniendo un color en absoluto saludable.

—Volvamos a la cama. —Insistió. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ni por qué Alec se había levantado de la misma.

—No. —Volvió a responderle. Magnus sintió la imperiosa necesidad de comenzar a zarandear a Alec para que dejase de ser tan cabezota. —No puedo volver a alimentarme de ti. Me he saltado la norma dos veces, Magnus.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Las normas están para saltárselas.

—¿Acaso no notas la debilidad de tu cuerpo? No puedo seguir robándote tu fuerza, te mataría. Y eso si ellos no te descubren y te-

Alec se quedó incluso más pálido, con el semblante lleno de temor. Parecía un cachorrillo débil e indefenso. Magnus lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Alec se dejó llevar, abandonándose al control de Magnus. No, en serio: era completamente imposible que este ser tan puro pudiese ser un demonio.

—Déjame alimentarte, bebé. —Alec se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Magnus sonrió antes de agachar levemente su rostro y capturar una de esas preciosas orejas gatunas entre sus dientes, apretando ligeramente de forma juguetona. Se sentía malditamente raro, pero logró su objetivo: Alec se derritió.

—Es peligroso para ti. —Dijo en un último intento de persuadirle para que cejase en su empeño. Pero si Alec era cabezota, Magnus lo era incluso más.

Magnus bajó más su rostro, lamiendo y jugueteando en esta ocasión con el lóbulo de la oreja humana.

—No eres tú quien me penetras desde aquel primer día, ¿no te apetece volver a probar?

Lo último que esperaba es que la criatura que se había estado derritiendo entre sus brazos segundos atrás gruñese antes de besarlo con furia y tomarlo de la cintura hasta subirlo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a vivir con un hombre con tantas facetas como Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

...

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Por las ventanas siempre parecía brillar la misma luz anaranjada del crepúsculo, y por la habitación no parecía haber ningún despertador. Aunque aquello tenía lógica ¿no? ¿Para qué querría madrugar un demonio inmortal? Calculaba que llevaría allí… eh… exactamente cinco sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, con pequeñas siestas y tiempo para sus comidas humanas de por medio ¿cuánto sería eso en horas?

Magnus lanzó una última mirada al espejo del baño, satisfecho ahora que se había desecho de su descuidado y horrible vello facial.

—Gracias al cielo que tenías maquinillas de afeitar.

Alec le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, donde había permanecido apoyado mirando a Magnus todo el tiempo.

—Te hacía ver sexy. —Le dijo simplemente.

¿A Alexander le resultaban sexys los vagabundos con problemas de higiene? Quizás todo eso de ser un demonio sexual le hacía ver sexy a cualquier hombre del planeta. La simple idea le provocó escalofríos. Luego recordó que Alec había estado a punto de morirse de hambre por no querer alimentarse de otro que no fuera él y el malestar se disipó.

—¿Mejillas dulces? —Lo llamó.

—¿Mmm?

—Siento lo que te dije aquel día. —Los ojos de Alec brillaron, pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada. Magnus suspiró. —No deseo tener sexo con otros, y por supuesto que lo que deseo de ti es bastante más que simplemente sexo. No eres un juguete. —Su corazón se había agrietado dolorosamente cuando Alec había dicho aquello. _«¿Me quieres a tu lado? ¿No soy un juguete?_ » —Hazme ese maldito tatuaje y acabemos con todos tus miedos hacia tus superiores de una vez, Alec.

* * *

Magnus parecía muy seguro de sus palabras cuando las dijo, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando Alec lo hizo recostarse y se sentó sobre él, utilizando las piernas para aprisionar los brazos del contrario y así evitar posibles percances durante la realización.

—¿Tanto va a doler? —Preguntó. Alec se llenó de ternura cuando notó cómo tragaba grueso.

—Te juro que sabré recompensártelo como te mereces. —Susurró a su oído antes de depositar un último beso en sus labios e incorporarse hasta quedar de nuevo erguido.

—Más te vale. —Le sonrió.

La parte del Sello fue sencilla para él. Tan solo tuvo que recordar la Marca creada por los nefilims para que los íncubos y súcubos pudieran vincularse a largo plazo con un humano sin que resultase peligroso para el mismo. Lo complicado no fue la realización, sino notar el dolor de Magnus. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, como queriendo evitar que dejasen escapar algún grito de dolor. En más de una ocasión Alec tuvo que ejercer el doble de presión con sus piernas para que Magnus no moviese demasiado sus brazos.

Cuando finalizó se encontraba mortalmente agotado física y mentalmente. Como Magnus había acabado desmayado en los últimos minutos, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su pecho y se acurrucó hasta quedarse dormido.

..

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir cómo tocaban sus orejas felinas. Eso no podía ocurrir. Su primer instinto fue levantarse con rapidez y pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro al humano que se estuviese atreviendo a hacer tal cosa. Gracias al Ángel que la voz que llegó a sus oídos lo hizo a tiempo de evitar el desastre. No creía que a Magnus le hiciese mucha gracia que le rompiese la nariz de un derechazo.

—Tus ronroneos son jodidamente calientes, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

En esa ocasión sí abrió los ojos. Los ruiditos que había estado escuchando de fondo, como murmullos, estaban saliendo de su boca. Estaba ronroneando, ¡él estaba ronroneando! Sintió su rostro arder y se arrebujó más en sí mismo, todavía acostado sobre Magnus. Y por supuesto se aseguró de acabar con el dichoso sonidito.

—Vamos, bebé: ronronea para mí. Dijiste que me compensarías por haber marcado mi cuerpo como al ganado. —Alec se congeló, repentinamente aterrado ¿se habría arrepentido Magnus? ¿Ahora? Él pareció notar sus dudas, porque comenzó de nuevo con sus maravillosas caricias. Alec tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para no emitir sonido alguno. —No hagas eso, amor. —Magnus tomó su rostro con su mano libre y lo giró delicadamente hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto. —Ronronea.

Alec abrió su boca y cerró los ojos, dejando que los sonidos fluyesen de su garganta. Escuchó la risa complacida de Magnus mientras las caricias se hacían más precisas, ahora con ambas manos.

—¿Eres como una especie de sirena felina; atraes a tus presas con tus "cantos"?

Alec volvió a abrir los ojos, indignado ¿primero le pedía que lo hiciera y luego se burlaba de ello? Los humanos son insoportables, definitivamente.

—Nunca lo había hecho, idiota.

Trató de incorporarse y salir de allí con su dignidad lo más intacta posible, pero Magnus lo sujetó de las caderas con fuerza. Alec lo miró con hastío, esperando el resto de las burlas. Lo que se encontró sin embargo fue un rostro completamente invadido por la sorpresa.

—¿Nunca habías ronroneado? ¿Estás seguro?

Alec le gruñó, molesto.

—Recordaría perfectamente haber hecho algo así. Nunca había dejado que un humano las tocase, y menos de esta forma. No sabía que esos sonidos tan ridículos podían surgir de mí.

—¿Ridículos? —La sorpresa no hizo más que acrecentarse en el rostro del asiático. —¿Crees que estaba de broma? Eres insoportablemente sexy cuando haces eso.

—Mientes.

Magnus alzó la ceja de forma teatral, queriendo mostrar su punto. Alec rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorarle. Y lo estaba consiguiendo a la perfección hasta que sintió la palpitante erección de Magnus frotarse contra él. Las manos situadas en sus caderas lo hicieron elevarse y, pese a que su mente le decía que debía darle su merecido al estúpido humano que se burlaba de él, su cuerpo fue por su cuenta y se echó hacia atrás para permitir que Magnus volviese a llenar su interior.

—Ronronea mientras me motas, bebé.

Y Alec lo hizo, porque el rostro de doloroso placer que mostraba Magnus era lo más hermoso que había vito nunca.

* * *

La casa era bastante más espaciosa de lo que esperaba cuando se puso a deambular por ella. Y, sin embargo, pocas eran las habitaciones que realmente parecían tener un uso habitual. Lo único que había de manera constante allí por donde pasaba eran libros y más libros. Novelas, historia, ensayos, poesía… parecía que Alec pasaba muchas de sus eternas horas leyendo… a solas. El tiempo de soledad que Magnus trataba de llenar con fiestas Alec lo llenaba con libros. Diferentes alternativas, pero ninguna cien por cien satisfactoria.

El jardín no le llamó la atención tanto como el interior de la vivienda; era un sitio enorme y lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores. Incluso se atrevería a decir que su extensión alcanzaría a ser mayor que la de Central Park. Alec le explicó que no había ciudades para los demonios de su raza. Los íncubos y súcubos se repelían entre sí, por lo que su dimensión («"Dimensión", Magnus: no "infierno". "Infierno" es una palabra inventada por los humanos para englobar al lugar de residencia de los demonios ¡como si todos los demonios fuésemos iguales y viviésemos en el mismo plano!») consistía en enormes viviendas (realmente enormes) separadas por kilómetros y kilómetros entre sí. Aunque tenía la ventaja de que el rubito que le había declarado odio eterno no se pasaría por aquí de forma habitual, no podía ni imaginar lo triste que debía ser pasase el día encerrado a solas para alguien como Alec. Solitario.

Para cuando logró encontrar el camino de vuelta entre los laberínticos pasillos y regresó a la cocina su demonio ya estaba despierto y le había preparado un delicioso buffet que había ido colocando sobre la isleta de la cocina. Y parecía seguir cocinando todavía más cosas.

—¿Qué haces?

Alec apartó la vista de la sartén que tenía entre manos tan solo el tiempo suficiente para mirarle de refilón y enseguida volvió a sus quehaceres.

—Te preparo algo para cenar.

¿Era la hora de la cena ya? Magnus miró el reloj digital del reproductor DVD, que había descubierto tan solo unas horas atrás. Las nueve y cuarto de la noche del día…

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves 14 de diciembre, ¿por qué?

Magnus lo miró como quien mira a un demente que hace predicciones sobre el fin del mundo.

—¿Llevo aquí cinco días? —Alec asintió de forma distraída al tiempo que retiraba una olla de los fogones. Magnus se dirigió hacia él de inmediato, apagando a su paso cualquier maldito electrodoméstico, horno o microondas que estuviese encendido. —¿Preparas comida para todo un regimiento?

En lugar de sonrojarse, su respuesta habitual a las burlas de Magnus, como él mismo había podido comprobar los últimos días; la respuesta de Alec fue sacarle la lengua juguetonamente antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y marcharse a servir un plato de alguna especie de pasta casera.

—No sabía qué te gustaba y qué no, así que decidí no arriesgarme. Hoy debes recuperar más fuerzas que nunca.

Un simple barrido general a la cocina y Magnus pudo calcular que el ojiazul había cocinado la cantidad de comida que él bien podría servir en cinco fiestas atestadas de personas.

—Podrías haber preguntado antes de hacer nada. —No pretendía sonar maleducado ni desagradecido, pero realmente había mucha, muchísima, comida. —¿Vas a tirar todo esto?

Alec negó repetidamente con la cabeza, como si la idea le resultase tremendamente ridícula.

—Pensaba hacerlo aparecer en algún centro de beneficencia o un comedor social. Como un regalo anónimo o algo así.

¿Realmente Alec podía ser un demonio? El maldito rubito quizás tenía razón en que el corazón del ojiazul era demasiado puro como para resultar fuerte entre los seres infernales. Y sin embargo Magnus encontraba una gran fortaleza en él; una que lo hacía sentir a salvo siempre y cuando Alec le dedicase una simple mirada.

Sabía que tarde o temprano le acabaría sucediendo, no lo iba a negar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan temprano ¿de verdad se había enamorado tan pronto? Alec le dedicó una sonrisa radiante cuando Magnus no pudo evitar gemir al probar uno de los platos. El corazón le latió con fuerza, deseando más de aquellas sonrisas. Mierda: se había enamorado. Catarina iba a matarlo por no decirle nada antes. Oh…

—…Mierda. —Balbuceó. Alec lo miró con curiosidad.

Cinco días sin dar señales de vida.

Catarina iba a matarlo.

* * *

Magnus parecía realmente aterrado de la mujer que se alzaba amenazadoramente frente a ellos. Cosa normal por otro lado. Parecía tan cabreada que su piel había adquirido una curiosa tonalidad azul. Alec temía que a la pobre fuese a darle un infarto de tanta rabia contenida como parecía guardar en su interior.

—¿Te fugaste durante prácticamente una semana con un hombre al que solo habías visto en una ocasión, cuando ambos tuvisteis sexo sin protección y luego él se largó? —Alec le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Magnus, que se encogió incluso más en el sillón. —¿Y puede saberse dónde os metisteis que no encontrasteis ni un mísero teléfono para avisar? ¿Acaso tú —Dijo dirigiéndose a Alec por primera vez. — no tienes una familia que se preocupe por ti?

¿Por quién comenzaba a hablarle? ¿Por su hermana la vampiresa atolondrada o su hermano el íncubo idiota? Aunque sí que era muy extraño que Jace no hubiese aparecido por su casa o hecho una llamada tras llevar a Magnus a su dimensión…

—Sí que tiene familia; —Intervino Magnus ante el silencio del ojiazul. —Su hermano me amenazó de muerte precisamente por no dar señales de vida.

Alec estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo a tiempo. En cierto modo Magnus no mentía, había que concederle eso.

—¿Tu hermano suele ir por ahí amenazando a la gente de muerte? —Volvió a dirigirse a Alec.

—No realmente. —Magnus sonrió, complacido con la respuesta. —En realidad lo que suele hacer es golpear primero y preguntar después. Si es que el otro consigue sobrevivir, claro. Magnus debió caerle bien.

El susodicho le pegó una fuerte patada en la espinilla y le dedicó una mirada mordaz. Alec tuvo que volver a contener la risa.

—Bien, Catarina, —Dijo Magnus mientras se ponía en pie y tiraba de la muñeca de Alec para que él hiciese lo mismo. — creo que es hora de separar nuestros caminos.

A Alec, sin embargo, Catarina le recordaba vagamente al carácter de su madre, por lo que más o menos supuso lo que haría y decidió no alzarse todavía. La mujer empujó levemente a Magnus hasta que este volvió a estar sentado y quietecito en el sillón.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis vosotros?

Urg ¿Una charla de "ese tipo" a estas horas de la mañana? Alec gimió para sus adentros, agotado. Y pensar que luego tendría que soportar algo similar por parte de Isabelle…

—Vamos completamente en serio. —Alec le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero Magnus seguía mirando a Catarina con esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa en su rostro. No le gustaba esa sonrisa. La real era mucho más hermosa.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó Catarina.

Precisamente porque Alec todavía tenía la vista clavada en Magnus es porque fue capaz de ver claramente cómo su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de mentira o vacilación.

—Eso creo, sí. Al menos por mi parte.

Alec bajó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado y con una extraña mezcla de ganas de salir corriendo y lanzarse sobre Magnus para decirle que él sentía lo mismo. Catarina no le dio opción de elegir.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Alec? —Pero no así. Tenía muy claro que si iba a decir algo de sus sentimientos no sería ante una mujer a la que acababa de conocer; sería con Magnus, a solas. Ella pareció tomarse su silencio de otra manera. —¿No?

—Es complicado. —Gruñó Alec al notar el rostro desilusionado de Magnus.

Catarina frunció el ceño cuando se percató del dolor en las facciones de su amigo.

—¿Un ex al que no puedes olvidar? ¿Es Magnus un remplazo o algo así?

Alec se quedó congelado.

Sebastian.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

* * *

Magnus contempló cómo Alexander desaparecía por la puerta con un nudo en el estómago, temeroso de que volviese a repetirse la situación de hacía unas semanas. Pero ahora él no se iría, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Meterte así en mi vida. Tú no eres así, nunca te inmiscuyes a no ser que veas un peligro inminente.

Catarina alzó su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, con aire distraído..

—Primero: os conocisteis en una fiesta y os marchasteis a tener sexo. Sin condón. —Catarina alzó el dedo pulgar. —Estoy segura de que él fue el motivo por el que estuviste destrozado durante semanas, —Alzó el índice. —Tras semanas sin aparecer, él repentinamente vuelve a presentarse frente a ti y te convence de marcharte vete tú a saber dónde de "vacaciones". —Otro dedo arriba. —Su hermano te ha amenazado de muerte y él… Hay algo extraño en él. Algo que creo que podría ser peligroso.

Magnus miró con parsimonia la mano de Catarina con los cinco dedos extendidos. La verdad es que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. O peor aún: no se acercaba ni a la punta del iceberg. Debería ir levantando dedos de la otra mano para apuntar cosas como "se alimenta a base de sexo", "es un demonio", "tiene orejas, cola y ronronea como los gatos", "puede hacer magia y a veces, cuando se enfada o se asusta, esta se sale por sí sola y acaba rompiendo cosas" o una interminable lista de rarezas dignas de una temporada de _American Horror Story_.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero puedo manejarlo.

O al menos eso esperaba.

...

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y no se encontró con Alexander en el salón principal su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando revisó su habitación, los salones secundarios, los dormitorios de invitados y la cocina. No puedo volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que se adentró en el invernadero y lo vio acostado en el pequeño balancín. La altura del ojiazul era poco inferior a la suya propia, por lo que él tampoco podía acomodarse en el asiento precisamente bien. Sus piernas sobresalían de uno de los lados, y tenía los ojos cubiertos por uno de sus brazos.

—Siento el espectáculo. —Habló, sobresaltando a Magnus, que lo creía dormido. —A veces me olvido de cómo se trata adecuadamente con los humanos. He sido un imbécil ¿Está muy enfadada?

Magnus se acercó hasta él y se acuclilló justo a la altura de su cabeza. Alec retiró el brazo y sus ojos viajaron al rostro de Magnus, repletos de culpabilidad.

—Catarina no está enfadada, tranquilo. No es idiota, comprende perfectamente que ha ido demasiado lejos con sus preguntitas.

—Es normal que se preocupe por las personas a las que quiere.

"Las personas a las que quiere". Magnus carraspeó, incómodo por primera vez desde que había conocido al demonio. Alec lo miró con curiosidad, y repentinamente el tema de la conversación con Catarina se le hizo mortalmente pesado.

—Lo que dije antes… Bueno, iba en serio, Alec. —Los ojos azules mostraron un brillo de reconocimiento al entender a qué se refería Magnus exactamente, lo que lo puso, aún si cabe, más nervioso. —No soy imbécil. No voy a decirte algo como "te declaro mi amor eterno" o "te amo como nunca he amado a nadie". Todavía no, por lo menos. Es demasiado pronto.

»Lo que sí puedo decirte es que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, Alexander. Y si eso te asusta o te molesta… No sé cómo son los sentimientos para los de tu raza; nunca llegaste a hablarme del tema.

Alec se echó para atrás en el reducido espacio disponible, dejando un hueco algo pequeño, pero suficiente como para que Magnus pudiese tenderse junto a él. Y él lo hizo, gustoso de poder volver a sentir el contacto del cuerpo del ojiazul contra el suyo.

—No hay normas específicas sobre ello. —Alexander alzó su mano y atrapó uno de los pechones de cabello que Magnus se había olvidado de peinar adecuadamente hoy ¿Desde cuándo él se despreocupaba tanto de su aspecto? —Y sin embargo nos "aconsejan" no acercarnos demasiado a los humanos. Está todo eso de las Sellos para poder atarnos a un humano del que nos hayamos encaprichado, pero si ellos descubren que nos pasamos de listos con algún humano en concreto…

Las palabras de Catarina resonaron en su mente.

 _—¿Un ex al que no puedes olvidar?_

¿Alec…? ¿Su Alec…?

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un humano?

Alexander soltó el mechón con el que había estado jugueteando y dirigió la mano a su barbilla con gesto pensativo. Magnus decidió seguir su antiguo ejemplo y llevó su propia mano a la cabeza del contrario… solo para encontrarse con la inexistente presencia de esas orejitas tan graciosas.

—No puedo llevarlas en el mundo humano, sería peligroso. —Respondió a su muda pregunta. —Y no, —Respondió, en esta ocasión a la pregunta que sí había formulado. —nuca había amado a un humano antes de que tú aparecieses.

El corazón de Magnus latió con fuerza ¿Acaso era eso una especie de confesión encubierta?

—¿Nunca te habías enamorado antes de mí? —Tanteó.

Alec le sonrió con dulzura mientras depositaba un corto beso en sus labios ¿Eso había sido un sí?

—Estuve enamorado del íncubo que me Convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

* * *

No había mucho que decir sobre Sebastian Verlac.

Los Candidatos, aquellos humanos que están destinados a transformarse en íncubos o súcubos, atraen a los demonios sexuales como el polen a las abejas. El primer instinto de Sebastian había sido, simplemente, tener sexo con Alec para poder volverse más fuerte y añadir un nuevo miembro a su raza; pero al parecer vio _algo_ en él. Sebastian luchó contra lo que le dictaban cientos de años de vivir como demonio y permaneció junto a Alec, tratando de protegerlo y esconderlo del resto de los suyos para que pudiese permanecer como humano.

—Y obviamente no salió bien. —Afirmó Magnus mientras se arrebujaba más contra su pecho.

—No, no lo hizo. Le descubrieron y yo acabé tal y como soy ahora, y él muerto. —Tras una larga e intensa tortura, recordó Alec; una dolorosa tortura al hombre que amaba que le obligaron a presenciar de principio a fin.

—¿Por eso temes tanto a los demonios superiores?

—Mi Consejo son un atajo de vagos e incompetentes, pero es mejor no provocarles para que vayan en tu contra. —Alec colocó su mano justo donde sabía que se encontraba el Sello que él mismo había colocado. Su relación con Magnus, de momento, estaba completamente a salvo. —Ahora tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.

* * *

...

* * *

El _Hotel Du Mont_ no se había ganado más de una mirada rápida cuando había tenido la necesidad de pasar por aquel destartalado barrio como atajo hacia su destino. Ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía sobre los seres que habitaban este lugar, se preguntaba cómo es que nunca antes se había parado a mirar mejor el mundo.

Desde que sabía lo que era Alec se había percatado de pequeñas sutilezas, pequeños desbarajustes en la realidad de su mundo que nunca había percibido con anterioridad. Personas con la piel azul, lila, rosa o cuernos en la cabeza (brujos, según Alexander. Podían presentar aspectos de lo más variados y extravagantes), otros con las orejas picudas y unos extraños ojos sin pupila que hacían dar escalofríos (feéricos y sus bastardos) y algún que otro creído y egocéntrico cazador de sombras (a estos solo podía distinguirlos por sus llamativos tatuajes). Lo que peor llevaba era lo de los hombres lobo y los vampiros, pues eran más complicados de detectar. Al principio le aterraba la idea de estar rodeado de tanto ser sobrenatural, aunque ya no tenía miedo; no después de haber visto a Alexander usar su magia. Cuando estaban a solas solía pedirle que le hiciera pequeños trucos como cambiar los muebles de sitio o hacer aparecer la comida de la nada, pero también había podido vislumbrar retazos del verdadero poder de Alec. Cuando se peleaba con el petardo de su hermano el rubito, normalmente. Su demonio era muy dulce, pero sería mejor no cabrearle demasiado.

Y ahora, seis meses después de aquella fiesta de Halloween, estaba en la azotea de un edificio habitado por el clan vampírico de la hermana de su novio demonio ¿cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas y en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Vas a lanzarte?

Magnus sonrió, mirando hacia el vacío desde la cornisa donde se había sentado.

—¿Saltarías a por mí?

—No. —Magnus miró hacia atrás, haciéndole un puchero a Alec, que acababa de salir del edificio y no se había alejado del marco de la puerta. El ojiazul le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ponerse a caminar en su dirección. —Principalmente porque sé que nunca te lanzarías. Caer desde esta altura estropearía tu peinado y tu ropa.

Magnus lo pensó detenidamente.

—Pues también es verdad.

Alec, que ya había llegado a su lado, le tendió su café con extra de nata y azúcar antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, dejando reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas?

Un grito se escuchó desde el interior del edificio, sobresaltando a Magnus y haciendo que Alec suspirase de forma cansada. Al afinar el oído Magnus pudo detectar el repelente tono de voz de su dorado cuñado, que seguramente había comenzado a discutir con algún otro vampiro por cruzar la mirada con su novia humana. Qué pesadez de mocoso.

—En lo rarita que es mi nueva familia política.

La risa hizo vibrar deliciosamente el cuerpo de Alec, provocando que Magnus se echase más hacia atrás para poder conseguir más contacto.

El sonido de la bofetada más sonora que Magnus había escuchado en su vida llegó a través de la puerta entreabierta, haciéndolos reír a ambos. Esa pelirroja era pequeñita pero matona, y sabía cómo llevar al egocéntrico íncubo como debía.

—Prométeme que no acabaremos nunca como esos dos, por favor. —Le rogó Alec en tono jocoso.

Magnus amplió su sonrisa.

—Yo solo te golpeo y dejo que tu lo hagas en la cama, dulzura. Y siempre con moderación.

El ojiazul volvió a soltar una carcajada antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

—Te amo, Magnus Bane.

—Y yo a ti, demonio estúpido.

* * *

 **Meses sin pasarme por aquí y ya había olvidado lo complicado que es colgar cualquier fic con las restricciones de formato que tiene fanfiction...**  
 **Aish...**  
 **En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!**  
 **¡Os adoro!**


End file.
